Una Amistad Extrana Series (A Strange Friendship) We're both weirdos
by Jorssen 2
Summary: Una Amistad Extrana is a series of stories which depicts the platonic relationship between the Espada Inversa members Eileen Cheila Talamantez and Zizzlorrn Jaccob Zzirrettrraxx, and on how they explain their views about life, their relationship, the Hollow/Arrancar race, etcetera, etcetera. This story takes places during the various time periods of Bleach: Los Espadas.
1. Una Amistad Extrana Pt 1

On the second-highest level of Las Dias, Zizzlorrn was sitting to himself on a large balcony on a large, comfortable, navy blue-colored, two person recliner chair, which was reclined up as the crescent moon was shining on the balcony. With a pitch black-colored refrigerator standing next to the recliner chair that Zizzlorrn was sitting on, located on Zizzlorrn and the chair's right side. The left side of Zizzlorrn and the chair that he was sitting on, was a large, circular table that had several drinks and sugar cookies and four slices of vanilla cake on it, along with two bottles of sprayed blue icing and whipped cream. All of these foods remain untouched due to Zizzlorrn preferring NOT to eat way too much sweets and risk getting rotten teeth, and a bad stomachache from and through too much consumption of so many sweets.

Zizzlorrn's outfit consisted of a black-colored, long-sleeved, Eckounltd jacket, which has the picture of a pitch black-colored, spherical Hollow with four black eyes, along with two large, black, conical horns on either side of the Hollow's head, and two more large, black, conical horns on either lower side of the Hollow's head. The Hollow also has triangular-shaped, shark-like teeth, and it has odd white markings on its face, its back, as well as the rest of its body. The jacket itself is open and unzipped, which shows a white, long-sleeved, dress shirt underneath the jacket. He also wears deep sea blue, khaki pants. Along with white, and black-striped, dress shoes. His socks are also colored black. He also wears a dark blue and black-colored, messenger bag on his left side. And he wears a black-colored, cowboy hat.

Zizzlorrn was sipping on some classic coke while he was listening to music on his blue iPod Nano. He sighed to himself as he continued to look at his reflection in the dark liquid.

"Hiya Zizz, good evening, how are you?" An adult, female voice greeted. Zizzlorrn turned around in order to see the person greeting him.

"Hello Cheila, I am fine, just minding my own business and pondering as all." Zizzlorrn said as he turned around to speak to the figure behind him. This person was a pale-skinned, female Arrancar with brunette hair, which was shoulder-length with frontal fringe. Her mask fragments are in the form of a white, sunglasses-shaped plate located on her forehead with 6, sharp teeth coming out above each eye. It also has small, multiple holes in it. It is almost completely covered by her frontal fringe bangs. She also wore a pair of dark purple-colored, rimmed glasses. Along with a Vivid Burgundy-colored bow on the right side of her hair. And she wears a Silver Blue, Sterling Engraved Key Necklace with a Personalized Charm. Her outfit consisted of an icy blue, mid-knee-length, sleeveless dress, which has numerous white spots decorating the dress itself. Along with white-colored, jewel-encrusted sandals. She also wears an ocean blue-colored, open unbuttoned cardigan with/over the dress. Her name is Eileen Cheila Talamantez, and like Zizzlorrn, she was a member of the Espada Inversa. She had a pleasant smile on her face as she looked at the one Espada Inversa member that she REALLY liked, admired, and loved as a brother.

"I see." The female Arrancar replied as she walked over to the recliner chair that Zizzlorrn was sitting on and noticed that it was a two-person recliner chair, and that Zizzlorrn was sitting all by himself on this chair, and upon inspecting Zizzlorrn's facial expression, she saw that he was feeling a bit down and unhappy. All of this made Eileen feel bad for the African-American man. Zizzlorrn was left all by himself with no one to keep him company. And the only reason on why Cassandra wasn't with him is because she was on a date with Cosmo, whom was the former's boyfriend by the way, and Lauren and Ziidrron, both of whom were FAR too busy with their duties for El Ultima de Union Mascara to spend any time with Zizzlorrn at the moment. But she decided to solve this problem by sitting with Zizzlorrn and accompanying him on the balcony, just to make him feel happy and to make him feel better.

"Um, Ziz?" Eileen asked as Zizzlorrn turned his head to face the female Espada Inversa.

"What is it Cheila?" The male Arrancar asked, wondering on what Eileen wanted to talk about.

"You really don't like being alone for too long do you?" Eileen asked as she placed both of hands on the left side of the couch, having a sympathetic look on her face as she asked her best friend, who just simply sighed at her.

"Well Cheila it depends on how I feel really. There are times where I want to be alone, quiet and contemplative, without anyone to bother me. But at the same token however, there are also times where I would want to have someone by my side to talk to and converse with, to share my views on life with, our existence, our race, why we're here, etcetera, etcetera. And on how the other is doing, again etcetera, etcetera. And Cheila, I want you to remember something, no matter how much one wants to be alone, eventually, there will be a time where one would want to attempt to make friends with another individual, because Cheila, even if you are a loner, you will look back and realize that no man is truly an island, no man." Zizzlorrn answered as he explained to Eileen about how he truly feels about being alone in the same manner as a teacher explaining something important to a student.

"I see." Eileen nodded in understanding. "In that case Ziz, are you lonely? Do you need someone to talk to and hang with?" Eileen asked smiling at Zizzlorrn.

"Yes Cheila, yes. Because while I didn't mind being alone at first, but eventually, the bitter taste of loneliness, the bitter sting of loneliness, it came back to bite me, in the ass, literally." Zizzlorrn answered, looking away from Eileen and glancing down on his drink, which showed his reflection to him nonetheless.

"In that case buddy, let's change that shall we?" Eileen said, her grin becoming more Cheshire-like and mischievous. "Alley-oop!" Eileen said as she jumped onto the couch, sitting next to Zizzlorrn. The force of Eileen's jump caused half of the contents of Zizzlorrn's drink to spill onto his white shirt, staining some parts of it with his coke, much to the latter's dismay.

"Seriously Cheila, seriously?" Zizzlorrn asked the pale-skinned woman, who only giggled at him in response. "And this is one of my favorite shirts too, I just got it dry-cleaned, damn." Zizzlorrn replied in sheer annoyance as he looked at the remnants of his drink, which had also soaked some parts of his right hand.

"I am very sorry Ziz." Eileen apologized in a sincere tone of voice, while continuing to giggle at her best friend. "Allow me to take care of that problem by getting rid of the drink that stained your fancy-looking shirt."

WHOOSH

Zizzlorrn then looked down to his now empty right hand and saw that his drink was gone. He then turned to face Eileen, who now had the drink in her right hand.

"What are you going to do with that Cheila?" Zizzlorrn asked as he pointed at the drink that Eileen held in her hand. Eileen gave the African American Arrancar a sly smirk before she answered him, slowly and loudly licking her lips as some saliva flew out of her mouth while she did this as it dripped onto her dress.

"This." Eileen simply said before she held the drink in front of her. Eileen then turned her attention to the drink, and her look suddenly became serious. "And you, mister drink... you will never hurt by best friend ever again, you jerk." And with that, she then opened her mouth and poured the drink down into her open mouth, consuming it while making several drinking noises/yummy noises at the same time. Zizzlorrn watched as the drink that he once had was now pouring down into Eileen's mouth as the female Arrancar was consuming it. Some contents of the drink had also dribbled down from the corners of Eileen's down on down to her chin. The contents of the drink had also begun to pour into Eileen's dress and stain it the same way it did to Zizzlorrn's shirt. One second later, Eileen had now finished the entire drink by pouring it into her mouth and gulping it down entirely. Eileen grinned slyly as she turned her head to face Zizzlorrn before she turned to face him, slowly and loudly licking her lips.

"Yep, and now I don't have a drink with me to ponder with." Zizzlorrn remarked.

Eileen giggled before she turned her head to the right to face Zizzlorrn. "Yum." Eileen said before she opened her mouth and moved her tongue from side to side and around her mouth loudly as saliva flew out of her mouth. She continued this for a minute before she stopped by her licking her lips loudly. Eileen then let out a soft giggle before she spoke to Zizzlorrn and gave him a sly look on her face. "See Ziz, all gone, and it was tasty." Eileen said slyly before closed her right eye in a winking manner as she opened her mouth and loudly moved her tongue around her open slimy mouth before she loudly licked her lips again for a second time. "And now my dress has the same soda stains that your shirt has, and the evil drink will never again hurt you so... you and I are now even, how about that?"

Zizzlorrn sighed to himself before he chuckled to himself. "I swear Cheila you are a weird woman, I hope you realize that." Zizzlorrn said before he rubbed the top of Eileen's head, which caused the female Arrancar to act like an exited dog by panting like one by sticking her tongue out and by holding her arms out in the manner of a dog. Which caused Zizzlorrn to rub her head even more.

"How does a mere rub to the head feel like to you Dog Woman?" Zizzlorrn asked, rubbing the top of Eileen's head as she continued to act like an exited dog.

"WOOF!" Eileen barked, in the manner of a dog as she still continued to pant like one excitedly. She also waved her legs up and down in the air. Thus continued for a while until Eileen placed her right hand on the right side of Zizzlorrn's head and placed her lips closer to his left cheek, before she licked Zizzlorrn's left cheek as she then used her right hand to rub the top of his head.

"Would you have me any other way? I am a strange woman Ziz my man, but I like it, and I am proud of it, and that is one of the reasons on why you like me the most." Eileen said, before she closed one eye, winking at Zizzlorrn as she then moved her tongue around the inside of her slimy mouth before she licked her lips.

This course of action made Zizzlorrn feel an odd sensation within his body, the very same sensation that most people feel when they develop a crush on someone because of their attractive looks and matching personalities. He also begun to feel all tingly inside due to Eileen's mere presence around him. He never felt this way around other women, no matter how attractive they were, not even Cassandra, and she was his best friend. But Eileen, Eileen made him feel different. Her personality, her looks, way she acted around him and on how she was so nice to him, no matter on how he acted around her, even when both him and Eileen were in public alone and when his Asperger's kicked in, she never once got embarrassed around him or angry at him due to his attitude.

In fact, she would usually try to help him calm down and keep his Asperger's in control through her own special ways, either by holding him, hugging him, or by rocking him in her arms and by "shhing" him. Which usually helps as it tends to soothe and relax him. And the way she would go about in joking with him and vice-versa. And the way both of them would joke with each other about things that they find funny, and rip off of people that they REALLY dislike and hate. And to top it all off, Eileen's spunky and mischievous attitude was something that he ALSO liked about her, and it is one of her funniest and likeable traits.

Zizzlorrn was then snapped out of his thoughts by Eileen plucking him on the left side of his head softly and playfully without the intent to hurt him, but to snap him out of his thoughts and to get his attention.

"Um, Ziz, Earth to Ziz, are you there? Are you okay?" Eileen playfully asked with a sly Cheshire-esque grin on her face, waving her left hand in front of Zizzlorrn's face, wanting to know if he was okay as a soft, playful giggle emitted itself from her lips.

"I'm fine Cheila, I'm just... pondering to myself is all." Zizzlorrn said as he scanned Eileen from head to toe before he looked at her face as he saw that Eileen was gleefully and cheerily smiling at him.

"About what?" Eileen asked as she kept her gleeful and cheery smile at Zizzlorrn who took in a deep breath before he spoke to her.

"About on how (takes in a deep breath before he spoke up again to Eileen as she slowly licked her lips before she smiled at Zizzlorrn once more) about on how... lovely and pretty you are, and on how the moonlight truly shows on how cute and adorable you are, especially in that lovely dress of yours." Zizzlorrn said, taking Eileen's right hand in his left hand and kissing it, which caused Eileen to blush and smile a flattered smile at Zizzlorrn before she let out a soft giggle at him.

"Why are you so sweet to me Ziz?" Eileen asked, blushing and now flattered that Zizzlorrn would complement her like that. She also wanted to know on why Zizzlorrn was so good at making her feel happy.

"Isn't it obvious Cheila, you are nice, you are sweet, and your angelic looks and eyes, completely match your exuberant personality, 100% percent, trust me they do." Zizzlorrn said as he answered Eileen's question, which in turn caused the female Arrancar to giggle.

"Oh Ziz, you REALLY know on how to make a girl feel happy and good about herself, you truly are a gentleman, you know that?" Eileen asked, continuing to grin at the male Espada Inversa in a sheepish and giddy manner while giggling for a second time.

"Me... A gentleman?" Zizzlorrn asked Eileen, who only nodded in response to him. "Thanks for the complement Cheila, but I prefer to only be a gentleman to women that I like, like you and Cass. Not to complete snobs and selfish tricks, like Hisako Cockfang and Rina for example. And that Paris Hilton reject of a cousin of yours, whatever her name is, no offense by the way." Zizzlorrn said, not wanting to offend Eileen, who only giggled in response as she put her right hand on Zizzlorrn's left knee.

"Her name is actually Ariianne Talamantez. And buddy it's okay, don't worry about offending me I don't mind. Besides I know that my brat of a cousin Ariianne is a self-righteous whore, and a bitch, and a washed-up loser of a druggie, so I don't mind you saying all of those things about her Ziz because I know that they are all true, especially after the way that she treats both my Uncle and Aunt." Eileen assured, rubbing Zizzlorrn's left knee and his thigh.

"I see." Zizzlorrn replied, nodding in total agreement with Eileen, who grinned at him nodding "Mm-hmm" to him. "But enough about that slut of a cousin of yours, let's get back to you now Cheila." Zizzlorrn added, now looking at his best friend, who smiled sheepishly at him.

"Okay." The female Arrancar replied as she kept her sheepish grin at her best friend.

Zizzlorrn took in a deep breath before he spoke again. "And that dress of yours REALLY brings out your inner beauty even further, along with your long hair. Long story short, Cheila, your pretty looks, your perfect face, and your lovely personality, all three qualities Cheila are what makes you an angel, and a queen. You are wild, and when I mean by wild, I mean by... you are spunky, passionate, beautiful in every possible way, and..."

Eileen blushed at Zizzlorrn's lovely complements about her as she still continued to listen to his speech about her.

"And you can kick somebody's ass should they either harass you, attempt to rape you, or if they try to cop a goddamn feel on you, or try to grab your butt, OR try to kill you for that matter." Zizzlorrn said as he continued to complement Eileen even further. "You truly are magnificent Cheila, I hope you remember that."

"Aww shucks Ziz." Eileen said, blushing intensively as she placed her left hand over her chest as she smiled a big heartwarming smile at Zizzlorrn. "I don't think that any guy has ever complimented me like this before, not even my ex. But like I said before Ziz, you REALLY know on how to make a girl feel good about herself, that just shows and how sweet and caring you are."

"Don't mention it Cheila, besides I know TRUE beauty when I see it." Zizzlorrn complemented.

"Even when one time last week I ate two entire vanilla sheet sprinkled cakes that Hannelorre baked for me, and drank an entire pitcher of coconut vanilla milkshake, along with a second pitcher of buttermilk, with absolutely no control whatsoever, you still said that I looked lovely and beautiful." Eileen said as she licked her lips for 20 seconds before she stopped to grin at Zizzlorrn, who only nodded at her as she did this.

"Like I said before Cheila, I know true BEAUTY when I see it. Even when it is in different forms, such as gluttonous beauty and tongue beauty." Zizzlorrn explained.

"Well Ziz, am I REALLY that much of a glutton?" Eileen asked, still grinning at her best friend, who simply chuckled at her.

"Only when you want to be Eileen." Zizzlorrn answered, rubbing his left hand on the top of Eileen's head, thus rubbing on her hair. "Only when you want to be."

Eileen giggled before she retorted back to Zizzlorrn with a grin on her face. "I know buddy, I know." Eileen then opened her mouth and ran her tongue around her teeth several times before she stuck her tongue out and licked her lips for about 15 times.

Just then, Eileen noticed all of the untouched and uneaten sweets and cakes and cookies that Zizzlorrn had left there. She then turned her head to face the male Arrancar before she asked him a question.

"Um, Ziz?" Eileen asked as she looked her Espada Inversa comrade as she grinned at him with one of her trademark Cheshire-like grin. Zizzlorrn looked back at the female Espada Inversa before he answered her.

Zizzlorrn: Yes Cheila?

"How come you haven't eaten any of those cakes and cookies that were on that table to out left?" The female Arrancar asked as she pointed at the deserts that were on the table as she repeatedly glided her tongue around her teeth while at the same time, repeatedly licking her lips over and over and over again while fiddling her index fingers together.

"Simple, Cheila, I don't like to eat sweets, I don't have a sweet tooth like most people do. Plus, I don't want to get rotten teeth and a bad stomachache. Sure I'll only eat cake and one cookie once a day and once every blue moon, but that's it. Other than that, I DON'T eat sweets." Zizzlorrn firmly answered as he watched Eileen repeatedly lick her lips what with some drool running down her mouth.

"Cheila." Zizzlorrn called out to his best friend as he continued to watch the female Arrancar lick her lips over and over and over again.

"Hessss Izzz (Yes Ziz?)" Eileen responded in a garbled tone as she was licking her lips repeatedly as she then took her eyes off of the sweets that were on the table and looked at her best friend.

Zizzlorrn: Let me guess, you want some of those teeth-rotting deserts that are on that table, am I right?

Eileen stopped licking her lips for a brief moment before nodding happily at Zizzlorrn, who merely shrugged and said "Go ahead Cheila, knock yourself out, but not literally."

"Thank you sweetie." Eileen said as she used her telekinetic powers to move 10 of the deserts towards her as they begun to float around her. She took one of them, which was a blue and white-colored, triple-decker cake which had slow white frosting and blue cake mix that was sat on a white plate, and had a silver fork. She took the silver-colored fork and used it to take one part of the cake and eat it.

"Is it good Cheila?" Zizzlorrn asked the female Arrancar sitting next to her as she nodded her head in total agreement as she licked her lips.

"Buddy, this cake is sooooo damn tasty it's not even funny." Eileen replied as she took another forkful of cake and crammed it into her mouth. "Oww humm whoo hever heaten iiss ake hudd? Hitts hooo hillicious! (How come you never eaten this cake bud? It's so delicious!)" Eileen replied through a mouthful of cake, licking her lips as some of the contents of the chewed-up cake dropped out of her mouth and onto her dress.

Zizzlorrn noticed this and looked at Eileen as he tapped her on the shoulder, which completely got her attention as she turned to face Zizzlorrn and look at him completely. He shook his head at her before he spoke to her. "Cheila don't talk with your mouth full, swallow your food first before you speak." He told her, in the same manner as a parent scolding a child for spilling the contents of their food/drink onto their clothing. "Otherwise, you will mess up your dress through multiple multiple cake stains, trust me."

Eileen, upon looking at the contents of the chewed-up cakes, blushed intensively, before she closed her mouth and swallowed the fragments of the cake down her throat before she spoke up again.

"I'm sorry bud, I really couldn't help myself." Eileen said, apologizing to her best friend before she took the piece of the chewed-up cake off of her dress, and popped it into her mouth before she swallowed it.

"That's alright Cheila, it isn't a big deal or anything, just don't let the fragments of your cake spill onto your dress and ruin it alright?" Zizzlorrn told her as he stroked her head.

"Mm-hmm." Eileen replied in agreement as she kept licking her lips over and over and over again with Zizzlorrn watching as he kept stroking her hair/head repeatedly. A minute had passed as Zizzlorrn released his hand from Eileen's silky hair before placed the palm of his left hand in front of his nose, and smelled it. Zizzlorrn immediately noticed that his hand had now had a lovely fragrant ocean smell.

Eileen then finished the rest of the cake before she used her telekinetic abilities to place the empty plate into the trash bin nearly the fridge. She then once again used her telekinetic abilities and took a plate of green, sugar-covered Jell-O from the same table that the deserts were on, and looked at the green-covered Jell-O jiggling on the plate. The black-haired, female Arrancar eyed the Jell-O for a while before she licked her lips repeatedly, and causing some saliva and drool to drip from Eileen's mouth and onto the green Jell-O. Eileen then licked and swirled and moved her tongue all over and around the Jell-O, which caused the entire plate and the Jell-O to be covered in saliva and drool.

Zizzlorrn watched as the female Espada Inversa was swirling her tongue around the green Jell-O, poking the saliva-covered Jell-O with her tongue as it jiggled by poking the tip of Eileen's tongue back. Eileen giggled at this as she loudly licked her lips before she bit into the Jell-O, and slurped some parts of the Jell-O into her mouth. Once after Eileen had eaten some parts of the Jell-O until it was small enough to fit into her mouth. Eileen then leaned her head back as she held the plate over her head. She then opened her mouth and she held out the plate in front of her as the green and white-colored saliva dripped from the plate into Eileen's mouth. Eileen licked her lips repeatedly as some of the saliva had dripped into her's dress, thus staining it with a green and clear color. The Jell-O also followed as well, the Jell-O itself also slid into Eileen's mouth, along with the remaining green and white-covered saliva that was on the plate. Once after all of the saliva and the Jell-O was inside of Eileen's mouth, Eileen then closed her mouth as she chewed the Jell-O thoroughly until she swallowed it.

Zizzlorrn watched as Eileen ran and swirled her tongue all over and around the plate, thus removing all of the contents of the Jell-O from the plate. After that was done, Eileen then gently placed the plate onto the floor as she turned to face Zizzlorrn, smiling with glee. Eileen licked her lips in front of him as she placed her right hand on his shoulder, rubbing and massaging it.

"Mmm, yummy." Eileen gleefully said in a satisfying tone that a person who is full from after eating a scrumptious and rich meal would normally say, before she once again ran her tongue around her teeth twice before licking her lips twice while making yummy noises at the same time with Zizzlorrn watching Eileen as she then grinned at him.

"I don't understand on why you dislike sweets so much Ziz, they're absolutely tasty." Eileen added as she licked her lips for a third time as she winked at Zizzlorrn playfully.

"Like I said Cheila, I don't want to have rotten teeth." Zizzlorrn retorted as he looked at Eileen. Eileen facepalmed to herself, blushing in embarrassment as she had now remembered Zizzlorrn telling her that he hates eating sweets, inwardly cursing herself for easily forgetting what Zizzlorrn had told her earlier.

"Ah damn it I forgot, buddy I am sorry." Eileen apologized as she placed her left hand on Zizzlorrn's back, rubbing it.

"It happens Cheila, don't beat yourself up over it." Zizzlorrn told her, looking at her directly eye to eye as he placed his left hand on her right knee, which caused Eileen to blush while grinning at him widely.

"Um, Ziz." Eileen said softly, which got his full attention.

Zizzlorrn: Yes Cheila?

"Thank you for everything." Eileen simply said with a warm smile as she placed her right hand on top of the hand that Zizzlorrn had on her knee and caressed the top of Zizzlorrn's left hand. Zizzlorrn looked down on his left hand and saw that it was resting on Eileen's right knee, before he looked up at Eileen and spoke up again.

"You are welcome Cheila." Zizzlorrn responded back as he softly caressed her right knee as she in return caressed the top of the hand that was caressing her right knee.

Zizzlorrn then turned his head to face the sky as he looked up at the crescent-shaped moon in the night sky as its light shone down on the two Espada Inversa. While his left hand was caressing Eileen's right knee, Zizzlorrn then reached his right hand out to the moon as the cool wind started to blow.

Zizzlorrn: Hey Cheila?

Eileen: (Stops licking her lips in order to answer Zizzlorrn as she continued to face him) Yes sweetie?

"Do you remember when I said that the light from the Hueco Mundo moon reflects on your true beauty?" Zizzlorrn asked as a small grin came onto his face with him being unaware of it.

"Mm-Hmm." Eileen said, nodding at the male Arrancar as she looked at him, blushing.

"I meant EVERY...SINGLE... WORD of it." Zizzlorrn said, scanning Eileen from head to toe over and over and over again, as he noticed on how the light of the moon shines on her brightly on her pale, milky white skin. He then took Eileen's right hand in his, and he kissed it in the same manner as a man kissing a woman's hand like a gentlemen, as a way of showing respect.

"Oh Jaccob you flatter me." Eileen said, blushing through her warm smile.

"Cheila, don't I always flatter you?" Zizzlorrn asked as he continued to look at the grinning female Arrancar, who only giggled in response.

"Touché." Eileen retorted in response as Zizzlorrn nodded back in response. Eileen then moved her tongue all around the inside of her open mouth before she licked her lips before she smiled again.

"You know you're cute whenever you smile right Cheila?" Zizzlorrn complemented, rubbing her back as the female Arrancar giggled before she grinned sheepishly.

"Oh Ziz, you just love to make me blush, don'tchya?" Eileen asked before an evil grin came onto her face, and she took off Zizzlorrn's hat before she put it on herself, which surprised the male Arrancar. She then plucked Zizzlorrn on the left side of his head as the male Arrancar rubbed the left side of his head.

"Really Cheila? Really?" Zizzlorrn asked, rubbing the left side of his head as Eileen giggled at him before her evil smirk returned to her face.

"Yep." Was all the female Arrancar said before she glided her tongue around her teeth before licking her lips loudly. She then lightly smacked Zizzlorrn upside the left side of his head, which made the male Espada Inversa rub his head.

Zizzlorrn sighed as he was rubbing the left side of his head as Eileen continued to giggle at the male Arrancar. "Smacking me upside the head was a low blow, I'm the one who should be smacking people upside their heads, not the other way aro-"

Zizzlorrn was cut off mid-sentence as Eileen Sonidoed behind him and smacked him upside the right side of his head, which caused him to rub the right side of his head as well.

"Again?" Zizzlorrn asked as he turned to face Eileen who Sonidoed back to the couch, giggling. "Seriously nobody, and I mean NOBODY smacks me upside the head and gets away with it." Zizzlorrn said as Eileen continued to giggle before she gave Zizzlorrn an evil grin/look before she spoke to him.

"Except for me (puts her left hand close to the left side of Zizzlorrn's head before placing her hand in a plucking motion) dummy." Eileen playfully replied as she plucked Zizzlorrn on the left side of his head, causing the male Arrancar to rub the left side of his head looking at Eileen.

Zizzlorrn chuckled to himself as he continued to eye his female companion, and he couldn't help but smile a bit to himself at Eileen's joke of smacking him upside the head. Eileen was the one and only person who was allowed to get away with smacking Zizzlorrn upside the head, only because she did it out of mere playfulness and to just joke with him rather than to actually harm him. Had anyone else did that to Zizzlorrn, he would pulverize that person right on the spot.

Eileen then loudly licked and moved her tongue all around her open mouth. She then glided her tongue over her teeth before she once again loudly licked and moved her tongue all around her open mouth. She then loudly licked her lips twice before she resumed to give Zizzlorrn an evil grin/look on her face.

"You're such a dummy head, you know that Ziz?" Eileen playfully replied, poking Zizzlorrn on the left side of his neck as she now had a playfully look on her face, which consisted of a smile and closed eyes. who had a grin on his face.

"And you're a Looney tune Cheila, a Looney Tune, a cccccrrrrraaaaazzzzzyyyyy Looney tune." Zizzlorrn replied as he spun both of his index fingers around his head while moving his head from side to side while rolling his eyes as he said those last four words, which made the female Arrancar giggle at Zizzlorrn's joke about her.

"Touché." Eileen replied as she rubbed the top of Zizzlorrn's head, which made him to look at her as he saw her smile at him. "Oh Ziz, it's just so fun to tease and joke with you, you know that?" Eileen mused as she played with Zizzlorrn's hair, who only grinned at her in response while looking back on the times that she and Zizzlorrn had joked with each other in the past.

"The feeling is mutual my dear Looney Tune." Zizzlorrn retorted as he used his left hand to stroke Eileen's right cheek, as a soft warm smile came onto her face as she blushed intensively while letting out a soft giggle. "The feeling is greatly mutual."

Eileen couldn't help but giggle at Zizzlorrn's joke about her being a Looney tune as she continued to play with Zizzlorrn's hair. "That is so true Ziz, that is so true." Eileen retorted before she played with the curls of Zizzlorrn's hair. "Oh Ziz, my dear sweet Ziz, I am so glad that I met you, you are one of the best things to have happened to me in my life. You're funny, sweet, considerate, and you are a charismatic gentleman."

"I am only a gentleman in my own right Cheila, and when I want to be." Zizzlorrn added.

"But you're still a gentleman." Eileen added right back as she still continued to play with Zizzlorrn's hair. "Like I said buddy I am glad to have met you. You truly are a wonderful person to be around."

"Thank you Cheila, that complement REALLY means a lot to me." Zizzlorrn remarked as he looked at the smiling female Arrancar who was playing with his hair.

"Um, you're welcome Ziz, I am always happy to make you feel good about yourself." Eileen retorted, smiling at her best friend while curling and rubbing her index fingers around the curls of Zizzlorrn's hair. "You ALWAYS make me smile, so it would defiantly be fair and appropriate to make you feel happy and good about yourself."

"I see." Zizzlorrn replied as Eileen smiled at him while nodding "Mm-hmm." to him.

"In fact darling." Eileen then pulls Zizzlorrn into a tight but not too tight hug as she was now rubbing her cheeks against his in a tenderly lovingly manner. "You're my little sweetie pie, and you will ALWAYS be my little sweetie pie Kay?" Eileen asked, while she gently stroked Zizzlorrn's left cheek as she smiled at him with her left eye closed, causing Zizzlorrn to chuckle to himself.

"I agree with you 100 and 10% percent Cheila." Zizzlorrn said as he put his left hand on Eileen's right cheek as the female Arrancar turned to face him, smiling at him.

'_Cheila_'. Zizzlorrn thought as he brushed his hand on Eileen's right cheek as he looked at her straight in her eyes. '_If I were ready to be in a romantic relationship with anyone, it would be you. Your perkiness, spunkiness, and mischievous attitudes are all of the qualities that I like in a woman. And you REALLY care about me, you have ALWAYS cared about me ever since we were children. You don't care that I talk to myself because you would ALWAYS help me with that problem, no matter on how out of control it gets. Plus, you are MORE than willing to forgive me and accept on who I am, rather than condemning me, and treating me like a total outcast._' He thought in complete sentimentality. As he continued to look at Eileen with a sentimental look on his face, he watched as Eileen had a warm grin on her face as she made a soft noise from her mouth as she ran her tongue around her teeth before licking her lips. She then resumed to keep smiling warmly at Zizzlorrn as the latter kept his left hand on her right cheek while caressing it softly. Zizzlorrn then felt a certain feeling inside of him that most men feel whenever they have a crush on someone that they REALLY like, which resulted in his heartbeat quickly accelerating at a fast rapid pace. Zizzlorrn, upon sensing his heart beating intensively, quickly and suddenly sensed and realized this feeling inside of him and quickly pulled his hand away from Eileen's cheek and suddenly breathed in and out rapidly, which quickly got rid of the feeling that temporarily plagued his body.

'_Damn, that was a close one._' Zizzlorrn thought as he took in a deep breath before exhaling. '_If I had continued to stroke Eileen's cheek, lust would've consumed me, in the form of a five-headed demonic hand that would've said, _'_We have you now Zizzlorrn, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_' '_But through a combination of incredibly sharp senses, and complete self-control, I was able to kick the Avatar of Asmodeus in the balls, and the ass for good measure._'

"Um Ziz?" Eileen asked waving her hand in front of Zizzlorrn's face, which immediately snapped the male Arrancar out of his thoughts. "A penny for your thoughts?" Eileen asked as she let out a soft, playful giggle.

"I'm fine Cheila." Zizzlorrn replied as he took in a deep breath before he looked to face Eileen, who had a pleasant grin on her face. "Just fine, I was just pondering to myself as always."

"Pondering huh? Oh okay." Eileen asked as she simply then licked and moved her tongue around the inside of her open slimy mouth. She did this for 30 seconds before she stopped and continued to ask Zizzlorrn another question. "Whatcha thinking about? Hmm?"

"Just about your teeth Cheila." Zizzlorrn answered, gazing at Eileen, who simply giggled at the male Arrancar with a Cheshire-esque grin on her face.

"What about them Ziz?" Eileen asked, licking her lips slowly as she was moisturizing them with her saliva. Zizzlorrn spoke up as he continued to speak again.

"Have you ever had braces before?" Zizzlorrn asked, suddenly finding himself to be curious about Eileen's teeth.

"Mm-hmm." Eileen answered, nodding her head at Zizzlorrn, grinning at him.

Zizzlorrn: For how long?

"From the year 1600 to the year 1800." The female Arrancar answered as she held her hand up while pointing both her index and middle fingers up at Zizzlorrn, winking at him before she spoke up again to him. "So I'd say that I had braces for about, more or less two centuries."

"I see." Zizzlorrn said, nodding his head at Eileen before he asked Eileen another question. "And how did your teeth feel once after you got your braces taken off?"

Eileen softly sighed in joy before she placed a hand on Zizzlorrn's back before she answered his question. "Ziz my best best friend, my teeth felt wonderful and fantastic once after I got my braces taken off. In fact, my teeth very smooth and straight. Plus, they were VERY yummy and tasty as well, due to the fact that they had slime on them. Yep Ziz, my teeth were very slimy and wet, and as a result, they were VERY tasty to feel due to all of the yummy, icky, yucky slime on them." Eileen answered as she loudly glided her tongue around her teeth before she loudly licked her lips in complete delight before she grinned at Zizzlorrn with the same Cheshire-like grin that she normally grins with.

"And let me guess, you felt your slimy teeth by running your tongue around them like you did just now?" Zizzlorrn asked as Eileen continued to rub his back.

"Mm-hmm." Eileen answered before she spoke up again. "You see Ziz, after I got my braces taken off, I ran my tongue around my teeth for a countless amount of hours."

"Because you REALLY enjoyed the slimy taste of your teeth, right Cheila?" Zizzlorrn asked before Eileen nodded at him.

"Correct." The female Espada Inversa answered, now rubbing Zizzlorrn's back softly with her right hand.

"Well in that case Cheila, I want you to run your tongue over your teeth, and your lips for me for about ten minutes, and don't stop until either 10 minutes are up, or until I tell you to stop." Zizzlorrn requested, wanting to see Eileen run her tongue around her teeth for a bit.

Eileen giggled at this before she responded back to him. "Okay Ziz, I will, since you asked so nicely." Eileen said, licking her lips slowly and teasingly as she winked at Zizzlorrn with saliva flying out of her mouth as she did this.

And with that Eileen then repeatedly and loudly glided and ran her tongue around her teeth over and over and over and over again. She then loudly licked around the inside of her mouth, which includes her teeth and the other parts of the inside of her mouth, all at the same time while looking at Zizzlorrn, whose eyes were both on Eileen's face and her tongue, which was moving and licking around and all over the inside of Eileen's slimy mouth. He then watched as drool slowly ran from the left side of Eileen's mouth, and dripped onto her dress as she continued to keep licking around the inside of her slimy saliva-covered mouth.

Zizzlorrn then placed his left hand onto Eileen's back, and tenderly rubbed it. This newfound course of action made the female Espada Inversa blush intensively as she continued to lick around the inside of her mouth, and run her tongue around her teeth before she returned to moving and licking around and all over the inside of her mouth with her tongue.

Eileen: Aaa ahhh, Haannk whhooo Izzzz (Ha Ha, thank you Ziz).

"You're welcome Cheila." Zizzlorrn replied, smiling as he watched his best friend continue to move and lick all around the inside of her mouth, and run her tongue around her teeth, and slowly lick her lips with extreme delight, as he rubbed her back with his left hand as he watched Eileen giggle lightly while moving and licking around the inside of her open, wet, slimy, saliva-covered mouth with her tongue and licking her teeth while drops of saliva flew out of her open mouth, some of it dripped onto Eileen's dress.

Zizzlorrn decided to break the brief silence by speaking up to Eileen, looking directly at her in face as she was now constantly licking her lips. "So Cheila, allow me to massage your shoulders as you continue to watch the moon of Hueco Mundo for a bit."

Eileen looked at Zizzlorrn as she nodded at him while constantly licking her lips, giving him permission to do so. Zizzlorrn then placed both of his hands on Eileen's shoulders as she looked up at the moon, licking her lips vigorously. A minute later had passed, and Eileen was still looking at the moon while licking her lips, and moving her eyes from left to right, acting as if the moon was moving alongside her eyes. She then decided to turn to face Zizzlorrn while licking her lips endlessly and rolling her eyes around. Zizzlorrn on the other hand continued to rub and massage Eileen's shoulders with his hands, and found himself to be amused at Eileen's silliness once again as he watched her roll her eyes around for a bit.

After 10 minutes have passed, Eileen then loudly licked her lips for 30 times, before she grinned at Zizzlorrn with a Cheshire-like grin on her face, as she continued to face the male Arrancar.

"So Romeo." Eileen said, grinning as she wiped the remaining saliva from her lips with the back of her right hand as she grinned her trademark Cheshire grin at Zizzlorrn, slowly licking her lips before she spoke to him again. "Are you satisfied?"

"More or less." The male Arrancar simply answered, right before Eileen lightly smacked him upside the head once again with her right hand. Eileen giggled as she watched Zizzlorrn rub the area where Eileen smacked him on.

"Seriously Cheila, seriously?" Zizzlorrn asked, rubbing his head as Eileen continued to giggle at him.

"You just wanted to see me run my tongue around my lips, and my teeth, and around the inside of my mouth just because you like to see me constantly do it didn'tchya?" Eileen playfully asked, shaking her head from side to side as she grinned at Zizzlorrn in a Cheshire-like manner.

"Yes." Zizzlorrn replied as he answered Eileen, which rewarded him a light pluck to the left side of his head from Eileen, who only giggled at Zizzlorrn's answer as he was rubbing the left side of his head on the area that Eileen had plucked him on.

"You dummy head." Was all that Eileen said in a jokingly manner as she had an evil grin/look on her face, before she slyly winked at Zizzlorrn with her right eye closed while maintaining her evil grin/look as she then loudly licked her lips for four times in a teasingly manner. This course of action from Eileen caused Zizzlorrn to chuckle at her unusual sense of humor.

"And you are a cccccrrrrraaaaazzzzzyyyyy Looney tune Cheila, a cccccrrrrraaaaazzzzzyyyyy Looney tune." Zizzlorrn replied as he once again spun both of his index fingers around his head while moving his head from side to side while rolling his eyes as he said those thirteen words (which includes her middle name), which made the female Arrancar giggle at Zizzlorrn's joke about her as she placed her right hand on her right hip, white she made the L sign with her left hand, NOT to call Zizzlorrn a loser, but just to show him that she is the crazed Looney tune that he occasionally calls her. She then winked at Zizzlorrn with her left eye closed as she then stuck her tongue out in a playfully, jokingly manner, not mockingly.

"That's right darlin." Eileen playfully replied as she continued to slyly wink at Zizzlorrn playfully with her left eye closed as she then loudly licked her lips, which lasted for 30 seconds before she grinned at Zizzlorrn with her trademark, Cheshire-esque grin, who only chuckled at her for a brief moment.

"This is one of the many reasons on why I enjoy being around you Cheila, because you so damn funny." Zizzlorrn complemented, taking Eileen's right hand on his before kissing it, which caused the female Espada Inversa member to blush intensively.

"And this is exactly why I enjoy being around you Ziz, is because you are so thoughtful, sweet, and VERY charismatic." Eileen complemented right back, learning over in order to give Zizzlorrn a big kiss on his left cheek, which made the male Arrancar grin at this newfound course of action.

"Thanks Cheila, that REALLY means a lot to me, it truly does." Zizzlorrn complemented. Showing gratitude to Eileen, looking at her as she smiled at him.

"You are welcome Ziz." Eileen said as she took both of Zizzlorrn's hands in hers "You are my best friend, and my buddy, and I want for you to be happy and to live a good life. And I promise you Ziz that I will be there to help you achieve any goals that you wish to achieve in your life." Eileen said, giving Zizzlorrn a genuine smile.

"You're welcome Cheila." Zizzlorrn said as he pulled Eileen into a hug, at which the female Arrancar then hugged him back. "You are welcome."

"Aww, so sweet." Eileen softly said, closing her eyes as she smiled while hugging her longtime best friend and crush as he hugged her back. The two adults continued to embrace each other for a while as the light of the crescent-shaped moon shone down on them.

After a while, Eileen was already making herself comfortable by placing her head on Zizzlorrn's shoulder, and her right arm was around his shoulder. Whereas Zizzlorrn was hugging Eileen around her waist with both of his arms. Both Arrancars were now looking at the crescent moon that was shining the night sky with its bright light.

"Good God this is nice, right Ziz?" Eileen said, rubbing Zizzlorrn's back as he hugged her in his arms.

"I agree Cheila, this is nice." Zizzlorrn remarked as he too turned his head to face Eileen as the female Arrancar continued to rub Zizzlorrn's back with her left hand. "Sitting with the one woman who I enjoy to spend my time with, and that's you Cheila, you are someone who I enjoy being around, because you understand me. You basically see things from my point of view, and... You're my favorite woman to be around, aside from Cassandra."

"Aww, thank you Ziz." Eileen said softly as she rubbed his chest with her left hand while smiling at the male Arrancar.

"Again, you're welcome Cheila." Zizzlorrn complemented as she rubbed the top of Eileen's head with his right hand as the female Espada Inversa member started to giggle lightly and playfully.

"Oh Jaccob, it's just like I said, you REALLY know on how to make a girl feel good and happy about herself." Eileen complemented, grinning at Zizzlorrn as the latter let go of her in order to give her a chance to sit up for a bit. Eileen's first course of action was to rub the top of Zizzlorrn's head with her left hand as she let out a soft giggle as she playfully winked at him before loudly licking her lips twice. Zizzlorrn nodded his head in total agreement as he looked at his second long-time best friend.

"Trust me Cheila, a woman such as yourself deserves to feel good about herself." Zizzlorrn replied as he placed his left hand on Eileen's right shoulder as the female Arrancar grinned at him, Cheshire-style.

"I agree Ziz my man, I agree." Eileen said, nodding at Zizzlorrn as she leaned over to the male Arrancar before she kissed him on his left cheek. "I'm glad I came out here just to be with you Ziz. Because every time I am around you, I always have fun, and I ALWAYS have a good time."

Zizzlorrn only looked at her as Eileen continued to speak about on how much she has fun whenever she is around Zizzlorrn.

"Do you now Cheila?" The nephew of Lauren asked, wrapping his arm around Eileen's shoulder, grinning at the female Arrancar as she smiled right back at him in return before she raised her finger to pluck him once again

"Yyyyuuuupppp." Eileen drawled out as she plucked the top of Zizzlorrn's forehead with glee. She then giggled at her recurring joke of plucking Zizzlorrn on his forehead before she gave him a sly evil grin on her face as she winked at Zizzlorrn with her left eye closed. She then placed her right hand on her right hip, while she made the L sign with her left hand just like last time, NOT to call Zizzlorrn a loser, but to once again show him that she is the crazed Looney tune that he calls her. Eileen then loudly licked and moved her tongue all over and around the inside of her slimy open mouth. She then glided her tongue around her teeth twice before she loudly licked her lips twice. Zizzlorrn chuckled to himself as Eileen smacked him upside the head once again, giggling.

"Little Miss, Looney Tune Cheila is back." Zizzlorrn said jokingly, grinning at Eileen as he gained a comedic look on his face, chuckling to himself as he slugged Eileen on her right shoulder, at which she giggled intensively at this. "This could be more problematic than I thought."

"Aww... And I thought that Mr. Dummy Head wanted Looney Tune Cheila to stay." Eileen said, pouting and speaking in a childish jokingly manner, plucking Zizzlorrn on the left side of his head before she lightly smacked him upside his head.

Zizzlorrn: Did I?

Eileen: Of course.

Afterwards both Arrancars then broke out in laughter in unison at each other's jokes.

"You just NEVER cease to make me laugh don't you Ziz?" Eileen said as she loudly licked her lips for four times before she grinned right back at Zizzlorrn.

"I wouldn't be Zizzlorrn if I didn't." Zizzlorrn retorted, grinning back at Eileen, who only giggled lightly at Zizzlorrn's joke about him not being Zizzlorrn if he didn't joke with Eileen so casually. Just then a weird thought crossed Eileen's mind, which was something that she was eager to share with Zizzlorrn.

Eileen: Hey Ziz.

Zizzlorrn: Yes Cheila?

"If I had teeth completely made out of vanilla cake, guess what I could be doing to them?" Eileen asked, grinning at Zizzlorrn like a giddy, overly exited child.

"I dunno, eating them I guess?" Zizzlorrn answered, to which Eileen took both of his hands in hers, which made Zizzlorrn to look at her as the female Arrancar's grin widened even further.

"Or Ziz I'd be doing this." Eileen answered as she begun to loudly glide and run her tongue around her teeth repeatedly while sifting her eyes to the left to the right with glee, as Zizzlorrn looked on while Eileen held her hands in his as she did this.

After Eileen had finished running her tongue around her teeth repeatedly, she then grinned at Zizzlorrn with her trademark, Cheshire-like grin before she spoke up again.

"All the time buddy, all the time." Eileen said, grinning at Zizzlorrn in a playful and catty manner while winkling at him, loudly licking her lips. "However being entirely made a cake on the other hand is a different story."

"Let me stop you right their Cheila, if you were made entirely of cake, DO NOT EAT yourself. And I am going to make sure that you don't eat yourself." Zizzlorrn.

Eileen grinned in a sly manner as she plucked Zizzlorrn on the left side of his head before smacking him upside his head before wagging her right index finger at him. "You'd better."

Zizzlorrn: (Grins right back) Oh I will, (slugs Eileen on her right shoulder) don't worry.

The Espada Inversa duo broke out in another laugh before Zizzlorrn spoke once again.

You know Cheila, you and I go together perfectly." Zizzlorrn said, keeping his gaze on Eileen as he took both of her hands in his. "In fact, you Cheila are the light to the dark side of me, the light to my darkness, the salt to my pepper, the Summer to my Winter, the Juliet to my Romeo, the Bonnie to my Clyde, the white to my black, the day to my night, the sunshine to my darkness, the angel dolphin to my shark, the Lilo to my Stitch, the Gatomon to my Wizardmon, the Beauty to my Beast, and the Mary to my Joseph. You know the two people who gave birth to the Lord and Savior of the Humans Jesus Christ?"

Eileen glided her tongue around her teeth before she licked her lips. She then looked at Zizzlorrn eye to eye before she spoke to him and answered his question.

"Yes I know about Jesus Christ Ziz." Eileen answered, nodding in agreement with Zizzlorrn, right before she spoke up again. "But Jesus Christ can also be a Lord and savior for Arrancars as well Ziz, and for Hueco Mundo, not just with Earth and the Humans." Eileen explained, massaging her hands in Zizzlorrn's.

"I agree." Zizzlorrn said as he looked at Eileen who continued to smile warmly at him as she continued to speak to him.

"In fact, speaking of Hueco Mundo. Ziz, allow me to inform you of an interesting fact about our world. Humans and Soul Reapers have always said that our world is a boring desolate wasteland that is essentially, a desert land of death, a world of death in general. But that's not true because it isn't just a land of death. In fact it can be, more or less, a haven for Hollows and Arrancars too. Why it can also be a paradise for us you ask? Is because we made it that way. We never stole any artifacts from Earth and transplanted them here into Hueco Mundo. Instead we Arrancars actually appreciated on what we have here in Hueco Mundo, and used on what we have in order to transform Hueco Mundo into our own little paradise." Eileen explained as she continued to rub Zizzlorrn's hands in hers.

"Well Cheila, the mind is its own place, it can either make itself into a Heaven of Hell, or a Hell of Heaven. Or a Purgatory of Purgatory." Zizzlorrn quoted as he slightly waved Eileen's hands in his, which made the female Arrancar blush for a bit.

"I know that quote." Eileen said, nodding as she understood exactly what Zizzlorrn was trying to say to her. "Let me guess, that's John Milton, from Paradise Lost, am I correct Ziz?"

"That's right Cheila, you are indeed correct." Zizzlorrn said as he continued to hold Eileen's hands in his. "And another thing Cheila, NO WORLD, NO DIMENSION, and NO alternate universe is truly a paradise, not even that Godforsaken Soul Society, and the planet of the Humans, Earth. They just appear to look like paradises, when in truth, they can either be a mundane paradise or a Crapsaccharine World, or a false paradise, A.K.A a Hell in Nirvana's clothing. Hueco Mundo is obviously an exception, because it already appears to be a desolate wasteland Hell. But our ancestors have all STRIVED to make Hueco Mundo into some kind of Heaven. The Humans and those stuck-up Soul Reapers NEVER saw the possibility of a paradise in Hueco Mundo. Even though their worlds are actually Crapsaccharine Worlds, but our world doesn't appear to be like that, because it was already a Crapsack World to begin with. But we showed them, we showed them that any Crapsack World like Hueco Mundo can become a paradise if you're willing to make it into one, and our ancestors did just that. We turned Hueco Mundo into a type of Nirvana where Arrancars and Hollows didn't have to worry constantly about being cut down, and driven into complete extinction by Soul Reapers and those goddamned Quinces, the latter of whom are all extinct by the way, so we don't have to worry about them anymore."

Eileen: True.

"And Cheila correct me if I am wrong, but isn't that a good reason to be proud of our Arrancar heritage? Is that we Arrancars have strived in order to make Hueco Mundo into a better place rather than leaving it to become an even more desolate Hell than it was before? That is exactly what we Arrancars did Cheila. We changed Hueco Mundo, and shaped it into a better place for our race, into some kind of Hollow Nirvana and proved those pompous Humans, Soul Reapers, and Quincies wrong. And if that isn't a good reason to be proud of being an Arrancar, than nothing is." Zizzlorrn explained as he was telling Eileen a good historian story about the Arrancar race.

"That is so true Ziz, that is SO true." Eileen said, smiling at Zizzlorrn as she nodded at him in total agreement. "We Arrancars can and have done things, and accomplished certain feats just as much as the Shinigami and the Humans have done. And yet, they would rather look down on Arrancars and view us as monsters just because we're Hollows."

"Well that's the thing Cheila, they're WRONG." Zizzlorrn explained as he continued to speak to Eileen. "Those filthy bilge rat Arrancarnoids don't know jack about us. We Arrancars are NOT monsters Cheila, we're people. Humans and Soul Reapers are just biased pricks who judge us just because we're supposed to be "evil malevolent sprits" who only exist to consume Humans and Human souls, but guess what, that Cheila, is NOT... true. Those biased douchebags choose to lump us all together with that asshole Assen Sosgay, and call us evil. They're judging us before they can even get to know us. Instead, they choose to condemn us, and slaughter us, the first chance they get."

Eileen nodded her head in agreement at Zizzlorrn, for she too knew that Soul Reapers and Humans have judged Arrancars constantly and deemed them all to be evil Satanic Hellspawns who needed to be wiped out. And she too thought that it was unfair that Humans got to exist peacefully without being under the oppressive dictatorship of a tyrant Shinigami such as Aizen Sosuke and his Espadas.

"I totally agree with you Ziz." Eileen said, smiling as she rubbed Zizzlorrn's back with her right hand, just a way to offer him some form of comfort, and to calm him down. "I also think that Soul Reapers constantly let Humans off the hook WAY TOO MUCH, even when they know FULL WELL that Humans can and have shown themselves to be just as cruel as Arrancars. I mean Ziz, we Arrancars aren't perfect either, and while it is also true that the majority of us can be massive dicks, but at least we admit it. but at least WE admit to our imperfections, unlike some Humans, who would rather turn a blind eye to their own imperfections, and act as if they were complete saints, which they are NOT by the way."

"Right. But I think this is because Soul Reapers prefer to let the Humans solve their own problems rather than forcing themselves to interfere with Human affairs." Zizzlorrn explained as Eileen nodded at him once again.

"Exactly buddy, exactly our point. The point is, if a Human did something VERY bad on Earth, such as committing mass-genocide, then the Shinigami would COMPLETELY ignore it, but if it were an Arrancar, then the Soul Reapers would have intervened and killed that Arrancar in less than a- (snaps fingers)." Eileen explained as she snapped her finger together, with Zizzlorrn opening his mouth in order to speak up once again.

"Like for example, if Adolf Hitler, you know of Adolf Hitler, right Cheila?" Zizzlorrn asked.

"Mm-hmm I know about him Ziz, I've studied about him when I took up learning about Human history in several Human-studying classes a decade ago." The female Arrancar answered before Zizzlorrn spoke up again.

"Nice, but anyway Cheila, if Adolf Hitler were an Arrancar instead of a Human, then the Soul Reapers would have came down to Earth, in order to stop the bastard from committing mass-genocide to the Jews, and they would've killed him a long time ago. But.. because he was a Human, and NOT an Arrancar, the result was that those goddamned Soul Reapers completely left him alone, and decided to leave him up to the Humans to take care of, even though they KNEW that he was a Complete Monster, and deserves to burn in Hell for all of eternity as a result for what he did to the Jews."

"Well said buddy, well said." Eileen said, nodding her head in complete agreement once again. "But speaking of on how we feel about humanity in general, I for one Ziz, don't hate Humans, in fact my feelings about them are in the gray area. Why they are in the gray area? Is because Humans are just another race who is neither good nor evil. But they, like Arrancars, Hollows, and Soul Reapers, can choose their own path. While they're are Humans who are evil and wicked, and can be just as cruel as certain Arrancars, Hollows and Soul Reapers, but they're can be good Humans too. Like Joe and Richard for example, they are Humans, but they are also our friends and are very decent people. And they are also a part of our somewhat dysfunctional Arrancar and Hollow family."

"I agree." Zizzlorrn replied, agreeing with Eileen nodding his head before he spoke to Eileen. "Not to mention that they have taught me that Humans aren't a race of smug, petty, stuck-up, arrogant pricks that I have always portrayed them out to be, it's just that SOME of them are stuck-up and arrogant, and still are."

Eileen: True.

Zizzlorrn: But that's okay because no race is truly good or evil, not even those stuck-up Soul Reapers, who can be just as bad and wicked as either Humans, Hollows, and Arrancars. But still, they, like everyone else, just happen to choose their own path, whether it be good or evil.

"I agree Ziz, I agree." Eileen said, licking her lips four times before she spoke up again. "No being in existence is purely good or evil, but we just happen to choose the paths that we take, whether said paths are good or evil, or just in between in the twilight."

"Exactly Cheila, exactly." Zizzlorrn nodded his head in agreement as he placed his hands on Eileen's shoulder, rubbing it while the female Arrancar grinned right back at him, which made her giggle.

"You are just SO enjoyable to be around Ziz." Eileen said, smiling at Zizzlorrn with a warm, genuine smile. "You know that?"

"Well what can I say Cheila, I am lovable." Zizzlorrn said, grinning at the female Espada Inversa as she took his left hand in her two hands while she rubbed his left hand and massaged it in hers. She then licked and moved her tongue around the inside of her open slimy, saliva-covered mouth, before she ran her tongue around her teeth. She then licked her lips for about four times before she continued to grin at Zizzlorrn with a humble pleasant grin.

"Yes Ziz, yes you are." Eileen said, giggling before she loudly licked her lips for about four times before her humble grin came back onto her face as she continued to massage Zizzlorrn's left hand in her two hands.

"Cheila, as God is my witness, if I were finally interested in a romantic relationship, and if I had to choose anybody to be with, to have as my girlfriend, it would be you." Zizzlorrn said as Eileen blushed at Zizzlorrn's speech about on how he would rather be with her rather than any other woman.

"Really Ziz, and why is that?" Eileen asked as she grinned at Zizzlorrn sheepishly.

"It's just like I said Cheila you are nice, you are sweet, and your angelic and heavenly looks and eyes, completely match your exuberant personality, 100% percent, NO... 110% percent." Zizzlorrn answered as he also complemented Eileen, who blushed at Zizzlorrn's kind words.

Eileen: I know Ziz, thank you.

Zizzlorrn continued on as he scanned Eileen from head to toe. "Like like I said Cheila, that dress of yours, THAT dress... REALLY brings out your true inner beauty, along with your long silky hair. And again, Cheila, your pretty looks, your perfect face, and your lovely personality, all three qualities Cheila are what makes you an angel, and a queen. And like I said before, you are wild, and once again, when I mean by wild, I mean by that you are spunky, passionate, beautiful in every possible way, and..."

Eileen blushed intensively at Zizzlorrn's lovely complements about her as she still continued to listen to his speech about her.

"And you can kick somebody's ass should they either try to sexually harass you, attempt to rape you, or if they try to cop a goddamn feel on you, or try to kill you for that matter." Zizzlorrn said as he continued to complement Eileen even further. "And remember one more thing Cheila, you are TRULY... magnificent."

And just like that Eileen pulled Zizzlorrn into a gentle, tight, but not too tight hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You are the best thing to have EVER happened to me and my life Ziz." Eileen complemented right back, rubbing her cheek against Zizzlorrn's own cheek. "And I am just SO glad to have you in my life. Because I ALWAYS have a good time whenever you are with me by my side.

"I know you do Cheila." Zizzlorrn replied, using his left hand to rub Eileen's head. "The feeling is mutual by the way."

"I know it is sweetie, I know it is." Eileen said, once again, giving Zizzlorrn a kiss to the cheek, grinning and smiling at the male Arrancar as he looked at her, sighing to himself before he spoke to her again.

"But anyway, Cheila, what do you want to do now?" Zizzlorrn asked, rubbing the back of Eileen's head as the female Arrancar continued to smile at him.

"Bathe in the light of the moon for a while. After all, I've always wanted to hang and sleep with you in the pale moonlight Ziz, so... let's take that chance." Eileen suggested, smiling at Zizzlorrn as she now nuzzled against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You were thinking the same thing that I was thinking Cheila." Zizzlorrn remarked as he turned his head to face the bright white moon shining down on the Espada Inversa duo. "Let just, well... relax for an hour or two."

"Right." The female Arrancar agreed, shifting her eyes to the right, eyeing the pitch black iPod Nano that Zizzlorrn had beside him. As she did this, she then took the left headphone off of Zizzlorrn's left ear, and placed it on her own left ear, much to the male Arrancar's brief surprise.

'It appears that Cheila wants to listen to the same music that I am listening to.' Zizzlorrn thought as he wrapped his left arm around Eileen's waist, which made the female Arrancar grin at him.

"Hey um, Ziz." Eileen asked as she placed her left hand on Zizzlorrn's chest, and her right arm around his back as she continued to rest her head on his left shoulder.

"Hmm?" The male Arrancar responded, looking down on his iPod Nano, selecting on what song he should listen to next.

Eileen: You don't mind if we listen to the song "Honeytheif by Halou? I only ask is because I feel that that song will fit well with this atmosphere. That and the fact that it is my favorite song, and our theme song.

"I don't see why not." Zizzlorrn replied as he then scrolled through his iPod until he found the song he was looking for.

"Thank you Ziz." Eileen said, making herself comfortable by rubbing his chest with her left hand, and wrapping her right arm around Zizzlorrn's waist while resting her head on his left shoulder.

After selecting the song that Eileen wanted to listen to, Zizzlorrn then placed his iPod on his lap before he hugged Eileen around her waist with both of his arms. Both Arrancars were now looking at the crescent moon that was shining the night sky with its bright light while the song was playing as Eileen began to sing the lyrics to the song as it was playing.

Eileen: Sometimes I doubt the path I chose

Sometimes my dreams feel all on hold

There's no doubt that this will make me strong

Because it's the hardest thing I've ever done

Despite this cruel world

And all my best efforts

You surprise me with just how perfect you are

Even with all my flaws

And my bad examples

You surprise me with

Just how perfect you are

Eileen: This is a VERY wonderful and nice song Ziz. It looks like I wasn't wrong when I said that it perfectly fit the atmosphere, because it does, right Ziz?

Zizzlorrn: Right you are Cheila, right you are.

Eileen: Indeed I am buddy, indeed I am.

Eileen: And when I'm lost

You search for me

And when I doubt

You're my belief

I'm supposed to be

The stronger one

You always seem

To prove that theory wrong

Eileen: (Looks at Zizzlorrn as his eyes were closed as he was beginning to fall asleep as she began to sing the lyrics to the song Honeytheif by Halou) Still, I hold my breath each time you go

Out in the world that's beyond my control

If you are dreaming

I never want to wake you up

Despite this cruel world

And all my best efforts

You surprise me with just how perfect you are

Even with all my flaws

And my bad examples

You surprise me with

Just how perfect you are

When I'm all in a spin

Full of cynicism

You remind me of just how perfect you are

When I'm at my wit's end

And I'm losing my head

You remind me of just how lucky I am

"To have someone like you in my life Ziz." Eileen said softly as she begun to cradle her longtime best friend and the man that she loves in her arms while laying her head on his shoulder before she decided to play the song all over again before closing her eyes and began to sing the lyrics to the song Honeytheif by Halou all over again before she too fell asleep in the arms of her best friend and little brother figure Zizzlorrn Jaccob Zirrettrrax.


	2. Una Amistad Extrana Pt 2

In the largest city park of the city of Las Dias on a sunny, cloudless day, it shows both Zizzlorrn and Eileen sitting on a two-person park bench, with Eileen sitting on Zizzlorrn's left, sitting cross-legged, with her left leg crossed over her right one. Whereas Zizzlorrn was sitting with both of his feet firmly planted on the floor. Both Eileen and Zizzlorrn were also carrying picnic bags, which carried a large supply of candy sandwiches that Eileen had made.

The Espada Inversa duo were throwing several candy sandwiches onto the floor for the incoming Hollow ducks eating the candy sandwiches. The two Arrancars were also having two drinks of their own. For Eileen she was drinking a creamy buttermilk and Swiss milky cheese drink from a water bottle. Whereas Zizzlorrn was just simply drinking a large coke.

Attire wise, Zizzlorrn's outfit consists of a black-colored, long-sleeved, Eckounltd jacket, which has the picture of a pitch black-colored, spherical Hollow with four black eyes, along with two large, black, conical horns on either side of the Hollow's head, and two more large, black, conical horns on either lower side of the Hollow's head. The Hollow also has triangular-shaped, shark-like teeth, and it has odd white markings on its face, its back, as well as the rest of its body. The jacket itself is open and unzipped, which shows a white, long-sleeved, dress shirt underneath the jacket, which has an unbuttoned collar. And he wears a white t-shirt underneath. Zizzlorrn also wears a tie which is pitch black in color, and has pictures of the Creation Trio (Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina) on in it. He also wears deep sea blue, khaki pants. Along with white, and black-striped, dress shoes. His socks are also colored black. He also wears a dark blue and black-colored, messenger bag on his left side. And he wears a black-colored, formal hat on the top of his head. And the mask fragment that covered his eyes was now gone, leaving all four of his four, dark red eyes exposed.

Eileen on the hand was wearing a steel blue-colored, short-sleeved, cardigan jacket, which is also open and unbuttoned. Along with a white-colored, short-sleeved, t-shirt underneath. The t-shirt itself has a steel blue-colored, infinity logo on its front. She also wears a white and dark blue-striped, ankle-length non-pleated skirt. And her footwear is a pair of white-colored sandals.

As Eileen threw a skittle sandwich onto the ground, which four Hollow pigeons quickly devoured, she decided to break the brief silence by speaking up to Zizzlorrn.

"So Ziz, how much warmer do you think that it'll get on a gorgeous day like today?" Asked the female Espada Inversa member as she squirted her buttermilk drink into her mouth from the water bottle that she has. Both Zizzlorrn and Eileen have been chatting with each other for over three hours: the weather, El Ultima de Union Mascara, Las Dias, other different Houses in Hueco Mundo, Hueco Mundo itself, the future of the Arrancar race, the Las Noches Empire, the Espadas, Aizen, Rajik, Skullak, The Soul Society, the Soul Reapers, Earth, the Human race, and more importantly, about each other.

"Um, Ziz?"

Yes Cheila?"

"I am super glad that you and I get to hang out with each other, because being around you Ziz always brightens my day, which has gorgeous warm weather I might add." Eileen complemented, smiling sweetly at her long time best friend as she took another sip from her buttermilk drink by squirting said drink into her mouth from the water bottle that she had, before she said the words "Hummmy ilky (Yummy milky)." In complete and absolute gleeful, childish satisfaction as she slowly licked her lips with her now white-colored tongue before she spoke up again. "Don't you think so too Sweetie Pie?"

"I agree." The male Arrancar answered as he tossed a skittle sandwich onto the floor to a ground to a group of Hollow ducks while sipping on his drink through a crazy straw. He then took out another skittle sandwich out from his basket and sniffed it and noticed that it had a sweet smell of melted sugar, skittles, marshmallows and marshmallow fluff. He then tossed said sandwich into the ground, which was being slowly devoured by the same group Hollow ducks. "I like the smell of these sandwiches that Cheila had made."

Eileen smiled at her longtime best friend in a sweet and flirty manner as she gleefully licked and moved her tongue around the inside of her open mouth, before she glided her tongue around her teeth before licking her lips in a flirty manner. "I'm glad that you like them Ziz, because I had made them for the party at House Merryvale that Lord Merryvale's brother had hosted. Y'know that you, myself, and Omarion had went to, even though it didn't go well for you buddy, which I am so sorry for." Eileen then placed her right hand on Zizzlorrn's back and rubbed it in complete and utter sympathy.

"Tch, I know that that shitty party didn't go well me Cheila." Zizzlorrn said, frowning at one of the memories of the disaster of the party at House Merryvale, which again, didn't go well for him. Especially with his encounter with Lord Merryvale's niece, who was a blond-haired, female Arrancar who was very judgmental towards him. While Lord Merryvale himself and his daughter showed no animosity towards Zizzlorrn and were actually very nice to him, but his niece wasn't too fond of the male Espada Inversa member. And had kept talking to Eileen to find a better-looking guy to be with, which annoyed the female Espada Inversa member to no end. Because she can't stand people who make fun of Zizzlorrn and put him down constantly and tell her that she should find another good-looking man to be with. The only guy whom Eileen has a crush on is obviously Zizzlorrn, for she cannot see herself with anyone else but Zizzlorrn. And then made fun of Eileen herself by calling her a "Freak-loving whore." And said some other brutal insult towards Zizzlorrn that really pissed off Eileen. And as a result, Eileen not only kicked the crap out of Lord Merryvale's niece, but she also mentally scarred her to the point where she was literally throwing up and defecating all over herself by the time that Eileen was through with her, and was also eating her own vomit and feces as well.

Eileen turned her head to the right to face Zizzlorrn, slowly licking her lips. "Don't worry about that stupid party at House Merryvale sweetie, neither of us have had a good time there, neither you nor me. But at least I taught that blond-haired hussy a lesson about respect, right Ziz?" Eileen asked as she winked playfully at Zizzlorrn with her left eye closed.

Zizzlorrn couldn't help but chuckle at this. He remembered on how Eileen had personally humiliated Lord Merryvale's niece without anyone (including Lord Merryvale's brother himself and Omarion) but Zizzlorrn realizing it. "Yep, she started to puke and defecate all over herself after you kicked her ass, and the funniest part of the entire ordeal is that she started to eat her own shit!" Zizzlorrn said, barely containing in his laughter, but he failed and laughed openly. Eileen had begun to laugh openly as well at the part of Lord Merryvale's niece eating her own feces.

After the two Arrancars calmed down after they had broken out into laughter all at the expense of Lord Merryvale's brattiest niece. Two minutes later, Zizzlorrn, after taking a deep breath in, decided to break the silence by speaking up to Eileen.

Zizzlorrn: Hey Cheila.

Eileen turned her head to the right as she faced Zizzlorrn, slowly and loudly licking her lips before she smiled sweetly at him. "Hmm sweetie?"

"You like to eat the Chicas de Nieve (Snow Chicks) right?" Zizzlorrn asked, which the female Arrancar answered by nodding at him.

Eileen: Mm-hmm.

"Well in that case I took the liberty of making you this." Zizzlorrn said as he reached into his messenger bag and took out a ball about the size of an orange.

This ball is white in color because it is made up of white, vanilla frosting/icing. Along with the fact that the inside of the frosting ball is made up of the dead corpses of the Chicas de Nieve birds that Zizzlorrn had killed, washed, cleaned, and had converted into a ball made up of the corpses of the Chicas de Nieve birds, which has been coated in vanilla icing/frosting. The Chicas de Nieve are small tiny, snow white-colored Hollow birds about the size of grapes. They have soft, smooth feathers, and dark red-colored blood, which is super thick. The Chicas de Nieve are known to be a delicacy among female members of House Talamantez, and Eileen has been known to eat these Hollow birds because she finds their blood and innards to be super tasty to her.

Eileen, upon seeing what Zizzlorrn had brought out for her to eat, started to gleefully lick her lips and her teeth vigorously with saliva flying out of her mouth constantly as she did this. Zizzlorrn then explained to Eileen that he made that Chicas de Nieve icing ball out of vanilla frosting/icing, and melted sugar, and had wanted to give it to Eileen as a gift, which made the pale-skinned, female Arrancar super flattered and happy that Zizzlorrn was willing to give her her favorite snack wrapped up in the flavor of the frosting/icing that she loved to eat the most.

Eileen smiled as she slowly licked her lips, taking the frosted Chicas de Nieve sphere from Zizzlorrn while holding it in her hands. "You made this for me Ziz?"

"Of course." The male Arrancar answered as he watched constant saliva drip from Eileen's mouth and onto her shirt. "Again, I made that frosting sphere because I knew on how much you loved to eat a cluster of Chicas de Nieve birds while they are covered in frosting, so I decided to take the liberty of making you a frosted Chicas de Nieve sphere. Consider it as a way of me saying "Thank You." For putting up with both me and my crazy antics for centuries."

Eileen smiled sweetly at Zizzlorrn as she placed one hand on her chest while holding the frosted Chicas de Nieve sphere in the other. "Aww shucks Ziz, you are welcome. And besides you are my buddy, you were always my buddy, and you will always be my buddy, and I will always stay by your side no matter what, please don't forget that okay?" Eileen said, playfully winking at Zizzlorrn with a sly smile on her face.

"I won't." The African-American Arrancar replied as he nodded at his female companion.

"I know sweetie, I know." Eileen replied back as she turned her attention back to the Frosted-coated, Chicas de Nieve corpse clusters, now holding it with two hands as opposed to one. Eileen grinned as her mouth had begun to salivate intensely. She then loudly licked her lips slowly with saliva splashing onto the icing sphere and onto her clothes.

Zizzlorrn then watched as Eileen had begun to ravenously devour the vanilla frosted/iced, Chicas de Nieve ball. Drops of saliva mixed with the icing and blood had begun to drip from Eileen's chin and onto her clothes. The noisy sound of meat/flesh being chewed filled the air as Eileen continued to eat the iced, Chicas de Nieve cluster. Zizzlorrn smiled as he watched Eileen eat the frosted Chicas de Nieve cluster that he had made for her, and he was happy that she enjoyed it. And if Zizzlorrn had to be honest with himself, it was that Eileen looked cute and adorable eating like that; it was like she was a hungry child who was engorging herself on her favorite snack. He didn't know why he found her to be cute and adorable doing that, but he just did, that was why he was smiling at her. And unknowingly to himself, he placed his left hand on the back of Eileen's head and started caressing her hair, stroking it softly. The noisy sound of meat/flesh being chewed filled the air as Eileen was gleefully and ravenously eating the frosted Chicas de Nieve cluster while making yummy noises at the same time of saliva mixed with the icing and blood had begun to drip from Eileen's chin and onto her clothes.

A minute later and the frosted Chicas de Nieve had already been completely devoured, and Eileen is now running her tongue around the palms of her hands, licking the blood and icing off of them and swallowing them. Zizzlorrn then took his hand off of Eileen's hair as Eileen had now turned to face him, smiling gleefully at him with a combination of blood, icing, and saliva on her lips.

"How was it Cheila?" The African American Arrancar asked his Eileen continued to smile at him.

"It was tasty." Eileen gleefully mused before she slowly and loudly licked the blood, saliva, and frosting off of her lips before her smile had returned upon her face. She then licked and moved her tongue around the inside of her open mouth. Aaaayyyyy Izzzz haii ink hat ose icas he eivee heft ome ethers hinn III outh, halong ith at tummy ooey lood aste. (Hey Ziz I think that those Chicas de Nieve left some feathers in my mouth, along with that yummy gooey blood taste).

Zizzlorrn couldn't help but chuckle in agreement at that. He had reached into his messenger bag and took out a dead Chicas de Nieve from said messenger bag. This Chicas de Nieve was a very rare one that was the size of a pigeon rather than a grape like the regular Chicas de Nieve. Zizzlorrn had found this rare bird and killed it before he dumped its corpse into boiling water and thoroughly cleaned it, then coated the entire corpse with hot sugar. He then used his dark matter powers to make the long legs of the Chicas de Nieve as soft as noodles.

He decided that like the frosted clusters of the corpses of the Chicas de Nieve birds; he would also give this big snow white Hollow bird to Cheila as well, seeing as how she loves to eat the bigger ones. "Room for one more Cheila?" Zizzlorrn asked, showing Eileen a pigeon-sized, Chicas de Nieve, which made the female Arrancar smile with glee.

Eileen gasped as she looked at the dead Hollow bird within Zizzlorrn's hands. "A Grande-sized Chicas de Nieve for me Ziz?" Eileen asked as she slowly and hungrily licked her lips, which Zizzlorrn responded back by nodding right back at her before he handed her the dead Chicas de Nieve Hollow bird to her, which she took it with her right hand while putting her left hand on her chest, smiling sweetly at Zizzlorrn. "Aww Ziz you shouldn't have."

"But I did Cheila." The Espada Inversa retorted as he watched Eileen smile at him gratefully with her left hand on her chest. "Besides I knew on how much you REALLY like to eat these birds as a delicacy, so I figured I'd make you a cluster of them out of their corpses, before giving you another live corpse, this time, a another larger one, and it is coated entirely with melted sugar."

Eileen happily licked her lips a lot more vigorously than she previously did, happy that Zizzlorrn was willing to give her foods that she enjoys eating, such as the Chicas de Nieve, frosted or non-frosted. "How thoughtful of you to give me my favorite foods to eat, many thanks sweetie pie."

"You are welcome Cheila, I want you to have a good time with me today, and I figured that the best way for that to happen is if I give you your favorite foods and drinks, like with what I did just now." Zizzlorrn said, placing a hand on Eileen's stomach and rubbing it, which made Eileen smile and giggle like a childish little girl, who was super happy at her father giving her on what she wanted for Christmas. "You enjoy your tiny meal right now, alright kid."

Eileen giggled as she slowly licked her lips before she responded to Zizzlorrn with a super grateful "Okay Ziz I will, since you took time out of your day to make this for me, which again, I thank you for." Tone of voice as she turned her attention to the dead Chicas de Nieve Hollow bird, as she was now holding it with two hands as opposed to one. Eileen grinned as her mouth had once again begun to salivate intensely. She then loudly licked her lips slowly with saliva splashing onto the dead Chicas de Nieve bird and onto her clothes.

Zizzlorrn then watched as Eileen had begun to ravenously devour the dead Chicas de Nieve bird from the top. The noisy sound of meat/flesh being chewed on and eaten filled the air as Eileen was gleefully and ravenously eating the Chicas de Nieve bird while making yummy noises at the same time. Blood and saliva was now pouring down from the area of where Eileen's mouth was still chomping on the flesh of the half-eaten Chicas de Nieve in the manner of a waterfall onto her white, t-shirt and her skirt, staining them both in a dark red-color. Zizzlorrn then took out a creamy, vanilla-flavored Ensure drink from his bag and placed it on top of Eileen's blood-stained lap, before he started to rub Eileen's back with his left hand.

"Keep enjoying that snack of yours Cheila." Zizzlorrn encouraged, rubbing Eileen's back with his left hand, grinning at his fellow Espada Inversa member, who was continuing on happily eating her favorite snack.

After a minute had already passed, Eileen had now completely eaten the Chicas de Nieve corpse. The only thing left of the dead bird that Eileen had now eaten were the long, legs that were soft and noodle-like, that were still hanging from Eileen's blood-stained/smeared mouth. Eileen turned to face Zizzlorrn, smiling as she had now begun to slowly slurp the soft, noodle-like, bird legs into her mouth in the same manner as someone slurping up ramen noodles. Once after the bird legs were now completely in Eileen's mouth, she then chewed on them for a bit before she swallowed them completely. Eileen then turned her attention back to her hands as she then licked all of the blood off of her hands completely, drinking all of it as she pleased. After all of the blood was now off of her hands, now replaced with a mixture of blood and saliva, Eileen then cleaned and dried her saliva/blood-covered hands off with a burst of Reiatsu. Once after that was one, she then looked down on her blood-covered lap and noticed that there was a creamy, vanilla-flavored Ensure drink located on her lap, Zizzlorrn must have given this to her as she was eating her snacks. She picked up the drink off of her lap as she shook it for a bit while turning her head to face Zizzlorrn, wanting to thank him for giving her a tasty snack.

"Thank you for the yummy snack that you had given me Ziz." The female Arrancar said with a pleasant smile on her blood-stained face while still shaking her drink. "And now you have given me a Vanilla-flavored, Ensure drink, which is my favorite flavor of Ensure to wash my snack down just so none of it will stay stuck in my throat, yum." Eileen said, licking the blood off of her lips slowly.

"Yes Cheila, that Ensure drink is… good… isn't it?" Zizzlorrn asked, agreeing with Eileen, who nodded with him in agreement in return.

"Mm-hmm sweetie it is." Eileen answered as she stopped shaking her drink before she opened it by removing its cap. Turning her head to face Zizzlorrn, smiling while playfully winking at him with her left eye closed, the female Arrancar raised up her drink in the air. "Bottom's up." Was all Eileen said before she poured the drink down into her open mouth, consuming it while making several drinking/yummy noises at the same time, she loved the feeling and the taste of the soft, cool, smooth, creamy vanilla drink going down her throat. Zizzlorrn couldn't help but chuckle at this sight. He knew that Eileen could be a glutton when she either was super crazy hungry, or when she REALLY wanted to eat, but he liked that about her. He liked on how she could eat an entire cake with absolutely no control, or chug down two pitchers of drinks in less than a minute. Her gluttonous and ravenous appetites are of the many things that Zizzlorrn finds attractive about Eileen, and are one of the many reasons on why he finds her to be adorable and beautiful, and on why he is attractive to her, a woman who could and would eat like a hungry barbaric Viking is all that appealing to him.

After Eileen had finished and swallowed the drink that Zizzlorrn had given to her, she let out a loud belch from her mouth before letting out a loud "AHHH!" She then turned her head to the right to face Zizzlorrn, smiling evilly, playfully, and flirty at him. "Yum!" Was all she said before she loudly licked and moved her tongue around the inside of her open, slimy mouth for 20 seconds. She then glided and loudly ran her tongue around her teeth for about another 20 seconds, before she winked playfully and flirty at Zizzlorrn with her left eye closed as she slowly and loudly licked her lips in a flirty and playful manner while still retaining her evil look on her face, which again lasted for 20 seconds. Zizzlorrn felt a certain sensation within his body as he watched Eileen do this in front of him, this was also another thing that had attracted Zizzlorrn to Eileen, the way she flirts with him, and on how her licking her lips, teeth, and moving her tongue around the inside of her mouth made her look cute and adorable, especially with that evil grin upon her face. As Zizzlorrn was pondering to himself about Eileen, Eileen was still retaining a sly evil look on her face as she looked at Zizzlorrn, grinning evilly at him. She then loudly glided her tongue around her teeth, before she slowly and loudly licked her lips one last time in front of Zizzlorrn before she spoke to him, her evil grin and look returning back to her face.

"See Ziz, now they are all gone, into my body, digesting and serving me." Eileen said in a satisfied tone with a flirty, catty grin upon her face, winking as she was slowly and loudly licking her lips in a flirty and teasingly manner before the very same flirty, catty grin returned back to her face while she was still winking at him. Zizzlorrn nodded in agreement as Eileen said this. "I'm happy that you enjoyed the snack that I gave you Cheila, because they're will be plenty more where that came from, trust me."

"I trust you Ziz, don't worry." Eileen told him as she moved and leaned closer to Zizzlorrn until her lips were an inch away from his left cheek. Eileen then smiled as she licked Zizzlorrn across the left cheek with her tongue. Eileen then swirled her tongue around Zizzlorrn's left cheek as saliva began to drip from both Eileen's mouth and tongue and onto Zizzlorrn's shoulder as Eileen was now slicking his left cheek with her saliva. Zizzlorrn himself didn't mind this newfound curse of action from Eileen, as he knew full well that she had done this plenty of times in the past. And he actually liked it whenever Eileen did this to him. After 5 minutes have already passed, Eileen then discontinued swirling her tongue around Zizzlorrn's left check and pulled away from Zizzlorrn's face, a string of saliva connecting Eileen's lips with Zizzlorrn's cheek. Eileen easily broke the saliva string by slurping said string into her mouth, licking her lips before she wiped her mouth free of saliva with her hand. Eileen then looked at Zizzlorrn with a very cute-looking expression on her face with a sweet smile upon her face.

"Um, Mr. Cutie Pie?" Eileen said which got Zizzlorrn's full attention as he turned his head to the left to face Eileen.

"Yes Cheila?" Zizzlorrn replied as Eileen smiled sweetly at him with an adorable-looking expression upon her face.

Eileen then placed her right hand on Zizzlorrn's wet left cheek and rubbed it. "Mmm, You taste good." Was all Eileen said before she slowly licked her lips. "Did you know that you were tasty Ziz?" Eileen asked as she continued to lick her lips vigorously.

"No, no I didn't Cheila." Zizzlorrn answered as he shook his head at the female Arrancar, grinning at her as he asked her a question. "Do you want to eat me or something?" Was what Zizzlorrn jokingly asked as Eileen continued to loudly lick her lips vigorously for a bit, before she stopped to with the same cute-looking expression on her face with the same sweet smile upon her face, taking her hand off of Zizzlorrn's cheek before placing her right hand on her chest.

"Oh Ziz." Eileen said, still giggling softly before she spoke up to him. "You really know on how to make me laugh or giggle." Eileen then glided her tongue over and around her teeth in a flirty manner, and watched as Zizzlorrn sipped on his soda. Eileen had now wondered on what kind of soda Zizzlorrn was drinking, and she now had a craving and thirst for soda as she watched Zizzlorrn sip on his soda. Eileen then smiled sweetly as she now licked her lips.

Eileen drummed her fingers together as she called out to Zizzlorrn. "Um, Ziz?"

Zizzlorrn then turned his attention to face Eileen as he was still sipping on his soda. "Yes Cheila?

Eileen was still drumming her fingers together as she now asked the male Arrancar a question. "Yes Cheila?

Eileen: What kind of soda are you drinking bud?

Zizzlorrn: A Classic coke.

Eileen: A Classic coke?

Zizzlorrn nodded his head at Eileen as he answered her question a second time. "Yep."

Eileen slowly licked her lips before she spoke up again. "Yum." Was the female Arrancar said before she once again licked her lips constantly and had developed a flirty look on her face while looking at Zizzlorrn, who nodded in agreement with her.

"Yes Cheila, the soda is quite… good isn't it?" Zizzlorrn asked as he held his right hand out in front of him in the manner of someone inviting another person to take their hand, which made Eileen giggle at his way of speaking and hand gesturing, Zizzlorrn never stopped to amuse her and he never stopped to make her laugh, which were things that she loved about him.

Eileen: Yes, yes it is Ziz.

Zizzlorrn: Well in that case I am glad that you agree with me.

Eileen smiled at Zizzlorrn as she responded back to him. "Mm-hmm."

Zizzlorrn: Yep.

Eileen sighed to herself as the female Espada Inversa member spoke up again. "But anyway Ziz, if it's alright with you, you don't mind if I try a sip of your tasty soda?

Zizzlorrn, seeing no harm in letting Eileen try some of his soda, decided to give the giant, triple cup to her and let her try some of the soda. "Sure, I don't see why not."

Eileen happily took the soda from Zizzlorrn and smiled gratefully at the male Arrancar for letting her try some of the soda. "Thank you sweetie."

"You're welcome Cheila." Zizzlorrn said.

Eileen then proceeded to happily sip some of the soda as she smiled at Zizzlorrn, who put one hand on her shoulder. Eileen then turned her head to face Zizzlorrn, smiling warmly at him as she still continued to sip on his soda.

"So Cheila how is it?" Zizzlorrn asked in a tone that says that he is glad that Eileen enjoyed his soda.

"Mmm." Eileen mused as she gave the soda back to Zizzlorrn who placed it on his lap. "Yummy." As all Eileen said as she slowly and loudly glided her tongue around her teeth before she slowly and loudly licked her lips.

"Yes Cheila I suppose it is… pretty good isn't it?" Zizzlorrn asked as Eileen giggled to herself while rolling her eyes in amusement, smiling.

"Oh Ziz." Eileen said, giggling to herself with her left hand on her lips. "This is why I love you, you never cease to make me laugh." Eileen then winked with her left eye closed as she slowly and loudly licked and moved her tongue around her inside of her open, slimy mouth before she slowly and loudly glided her tongue around her teeth before slowly and loudly she licked her lips before her smile came back onto her face.

"I know Cheila." Zizzlorrn then used his dark matter powers to manipulate the Laws of Physics to keep his drink afloat in the air before he turned his attention to Eileen, wrapping her in a big hug, which made the female Arrancar smile as she too returned the hug, smiling sweetly while blushing as a soft sigh came out from her lips.

"Aww so sweet." Eileen softly said as she closed with eyes with a smile on her face. Zizzlorrn grinned as he stroked Eileen's hair gently, which caused the female Arrancar to moan softly. "Mmm me likey." Was all that Eileen said as she continued to nuzzle her head on Zizzlorrn's left shoulder. The two Arrancars continued to hug each other for a while before they let go of each other, looking into the other's eyes. Two Violet-Blue eyes met four dark red eyes. Zizzlorrn looked into Eileen's eyes and saw that she had nice, pretty eyes. Cheila truly did look like an angel with those two violet blue orbs that she had. Anytime he looked into Eileen's eyes, he saw that he was looking into the eyes of an angel, a Looney angel, but an angel nonetheless. Zizzlorrn then began to develop butterflies in his stomach as he looked into Eileen's eyes. And to top it all off that smile of hers, especially with her made her look adorable… no adorkable.

Eileen on the other hand, looked into Zizzlorrn's four, dark red eyes and saw that Zizzlorrn had wonderful eyes. She liked the black sclera that his four eyes had, along with the dark red irises, along with the black pupils, which were both a nice touch to his eyes. The four, scary-looking, dark red eyes was in Eileen's opinion one of Zizzlorrn's best features, and was one of the many things that she found attractive about him. Now, most girls were not attracted to guys who had four, dark red eyes, and black sclera. But Eileen was not most girls, because she is one of those few who believe that it's what's on the inside that really counts. Plus she honestly thought that Zizzlorrn's four, demonic-looking eyes made him look, dare she say adorable. Eileen honestly thought that Zizzlorrn was much better-looking without his mask fragment, and that he should show off his lovely, charming eyes more. Plus she would often convince him to leave his mask fragment off of his face so that he can show off his eyes more to the world. She didn't want Zizzlorrn to feel insecure about his unusual-looking eyes (not that he actually feels that way mind you). Besides he was an Arrancar and Arrancars were anything but normal.

Plus if anyone tried to make fun of Zizzlorrn's appearance by calling him a freak or any other unkind and disrespectful names in front of Eileen, then she would brutally chew that person's head off, because making fun of Zizzlorrn and disrespecting him in any way, shape, or form is a big berserk button pusher for her, and is something that she will NEVER tolerate or put up with.

But anyway back to Zizzlorrn's eyes. Again, Eileen thought that Zizzlorrn had nice eyes that he should show off more. It's not that she dislikes his Hollow mask fragment, because Zizzlorrn still looks handsome with his mask fragment on his face. But to be honest she thought that Zizzlorrn looked much better without it on his face. However if choose to keep his mask fragment on his face for all of eternity, and not ever take it off, EVER, then Eileen, being Eileen, will still feel the same way that she does about Zizzlorrn, and will NEVER think any less of him, even if he choose to keep his mask fragment on his face for all of eternity will still think that Zizzlorrn is cute and handsome-looking, even with the Mask fragment on his face. Also whenever she looked into Zizzlorrn's eyes, she could see the feeling of unwavering confidence, complete bravery, and the strong will that Zizzlorrn had whenever she looked into his four, crimson eyes. These were also qualities that Eileen loved about Zizzlorrn, was his unending bravery and his confidence, along with his somewhat Charismatic and funny attitude.

After a moment of looking into each other's eyes and admiring one another, the two Arrancars had gone back watching the scenery around them. Eileen was softly and sweetly smiling to herself with the very same cute-looking expression on her face while she was softly humming a tune to herself with both of her hands on her knees; whereas Zizzlorrn was feeding oncoming Hollow ducks by throwing 10 to 20 candy sandwiches to them, tossing them onto the ground. Zizzlorrn watched as said Hollow ducks ravenously devoured. They reminded him of Eileen and on how she will eat whenever she gets super hungry. The thought of envisioning Eileen jumping on the floor just to greedily eat one or two candy sandwiches made Zizzlorrn chuckle to himself.

"I can totally see Cheila doing that." Zizzlorrn said, talking to himself while chuckling at the same time.

"Me doing what Ziz?" Eileen asked Zizzlorrn as she turned to face him, hearing on what he said about her. Zizzlorrn turned to face Eileen as he gave her his full attention. "What can you totally see me doing hmm?" She asked him as she had that same sweet look on her face.

Zizzlorrn turned his head to the left to face the female Arrancar before he answered her question. "I can totally see you jumping on the floor just to eat one of the candy sandwiches that I had thrown on the floor, that's what I said Cheila." Zizzlorrn answered as Eileen couldn't help but giggle and laugh at this.

"I know Ziz." Eileen said through several giggle fits before she gleefully and happily and loudly licked both her teeth and her lips with a flirty look on her face as she looked at Zizzlorrn. Zizzlorrn then decided to rub Eileen's back with his right hand as the female Arrancar continued to gleefully and happily and loudly lick both her teeth and her lips with the same flirty look on her face as she looked at Zizzlorrn. Afterwards Eileen then gave Zizzlorrn a playful flirty catty smile before she once again slowly and loudly licked her lips four times in a flirty manner "I know."

"Cheila, has anyone ever told you on how cute you look whenever you lick your lips like that with that flirty look on your face?" Zizzlorrn asked her with a grin on his face, which caused the female Espada Inversa to blush intensively.

"Aww thank you sweetie." Eileen said with a warm smile on her face as she blushed intensively while touching her cheeks with her hands as she was still facing Zizzlorrn.

"You're welcome Cheila." Zizzlorrn said as he took Eileen's right hand in his own two hands and rubbed and massaged her right hand. "Because it's true Cheila, you do look cute whenever you lick your lips, and your teeth, and the inside of your mouth, and…" Zizzlorrn took his own right hand off of Eileen's right hand while his left hand was still holding on to Eileen's right hand. Zizzlorrn then kissed the top of Eileen's right hand while grinning at her as the female Arrancar was softly and sweetly smiling at him with the very same cute-looking expression on her face while blushing as her cheeks turned red. "You are a lovely young woman Cheila, both on the outside and the inside, and what I mean by that is that you are an angel Cheila, you have the pretty face, visage, complexion, and the pale skin of an angel, and your angelic looks reflect on your wonderful personality as well, you are nice, funny, spunky, silly, goofy, and dare I say Charming." Was all Zizzlorrn said as he once again kissed the top of Eileen's right hand while grinning at her as the female Arrancar was still softly and sweetly smiling at him with the very same cute-looking expression on her face while blushing even further as her cheeks turned dark red.

"Aww, why are you so sweet to me Ziz?" Eileen asked as she placed her left hand on the area of where her heart is. She felt her heart beat intensively as her chest started to rapidly move up and down. Eileen had also felt temporarily pain in both her chest and her heart. To Eileen it felt as if someone slowly stabbed her in the chest and through the soft sensitive part of her heart with a giant butcher knife. Eileen slightly clutched her chest as she felt this pain coursing her chest and her heart, but other than that she mainly ignored it. She was hanging out with the man that she loved and looked up to and had a massive crush on, and she wasn't going to let this stupid chest pain ruin it for her.

When she heard from Mmonniccaa, Zzaccharrionn, and Lliilliiatthhiiaa that Zizzlorrn was planning on going to the movies, then go on the train for a bit to get something to eat, and then go on the train once again, then call it a day. Eileen had instantly decided right then and there that she wanted to accompany Zizzlorrn on this trip. So she had spent 30 minutes searching for him, and when she had found Zizzlorrn, she told him that she wanted to come with him, because she didn't want him to go on this trip of his alone, along with the fact that she wanted to hang with him again, which Zizzlorrn had agreed to allow Eileen to accompany him, because he wanted to give Eileen something special, along with the fact that he wanted to hang with her again. Eileen had finally gotten her wish to hang out with Zizzlorrn today, and she wasn't going to let some stupid asinine chest pain ruin it for her, plus the chest pain was minor anyway, so it'll go away all on its own with time.

"Simple Cheila, because you are always nice to me, and you obviously care about me. Plus I know true beauty when I see it." Zizzlorrn answered as he ran his left hand down Eileen's black, silky hair, which made the female Arrancar blush even more with the same smile and cute look on her face as she let out a soft giggle from her mouth.

"Aww shucks sweetie thank you." Eileen said giggling like a little schoolgirl as Zizzlorrn was gently stroking her hair. "Mmm, me likey." Was all Eileen said was she started giggling softly and playfully, before she sifted closer towards Zizzlorrn, and resting her head on his shoulder as Eileen moaned softly while nuzzling her head on his shoulder. "Mmm Comfy." Was all Eileen said as she rested her head on Zizzlorrn's shoulder. Zizzlorrn felt butterflies in his stomach as he felt Eileen rest her head on his shoulder. He was used to letting Eileen resting her head on his shoulder. "Hug me Zizzliy!" Eileen chimed happily; Zizzlorrn chuckled to himself in amusement as he wrapped his arms around Eileen's waist and pulled her closer to him. Eileen grinned cheerfully as she sighed in relaxation before she moaned passionately as she nuzzled her head onto Zizzlorrn's shoulder. "(Sighs in complete relaxation) so warm and cozy… Mmm, warm and cozy, and comfy too, me likey." Eileen mused in complete joy and amusement as she slowly and loudly licked her lips twice before her warm sweet smile returned to her face with the very same cute-looking expression on her face as her eyes were closed.

Zizzlorrn then took his right arm off of Eileen's waist while leaving his left arm on and around the female Espada Inversa's waist. Zizzlorrn then stroked the top of Eileen head and ran his hand around Eileen's soft hair. Eileen sighed softly in relaxation as she felt Zizzlorrn's head gently stroke her hair/the top of her head.

Zizzlorrn enjoyed comforting Eileen; he enjoyed holding Eileen in his arms and making her feel comfortable, and stroking her hair. And from what Zizzlorrn could tell, he could tell that Eileen enjoyed being comforted by him. Zizzlorrn had stopped stroking Eileen's hair for a bit and smelled the hand that he had used to stroke Eileen's hair. Zizzlorrn loved the scent that Eileen's hair had produced. The scent was a mix between a waterfall scent, flower scent, and the scent of the air. In fact, Eileen's whole body had that vey same scent, even though it was also mixed with the metal-like blood scent, this was due to the fact that Eileen's clothing was covered in blood, the blood was from the Chicas de Nieve birds that she had eaten. But Zizzlorrn didn't care about the blood scent, and had instead focused completely on the waterfall/flower/air perfume scent and shampoo that Eileen's body was covered in. Zizzlorrn then went back to stroking Eileen's hair with his right hand.

Eileen giggled as Zizzlorrn was stroking her hair. "Oh Ziz, you are such a true gentlemen, because you REALLY know on how to help a gal like me relax."

"Cheila." Zizzlorrn began as he continued to brush his hand across Eileen's hair. "You are the only woman who I would rather spend the rest of my life with. None of those other broads that were my previous crushes and girlfriends compare to you, hell, no other girl can compare to you, even if that "girl" was the most famous woman in all of Hueco Mundo, and was a big-breasted slut dressing in a slutty outfit with a well-toned ass, and had a sultry, slutty voice, that "girl" would still be nothing compared to you Cheila, because you were made for me, you are an angel sent from Heaven above who was personally made for me by Hueco himself. You are perfect Cheila, perfect in every way, shape, and form."

Eileen blushed intensively as a big, goofy smile had now crept its way onto her face. She knew that Zizzlorrn had felt this way about her, and she had felt the same way about him too. There was no other guy out there that Eileen happy the same way that Zizzlorrn did, even if they had a "Prince Charming." appeal to them, Eileen had honestly thought that guys like that were boring, uninteresting, and cliché, and none of those guys were interesting and fun compared to Zizzlorrn, who made her laugh, made her smile, and brightened up her day whenever he was around and with her, and in general made her happy.

"Cheila, it's easy to love you, because you and I are compatible with each other, and trust me, nothing in Hueco Mundo, Soul Society, Earth, and any other dimension for that matter will never change that." Zizzlorrn said, stroking Eileen's hair even more and holding her in his arms for a bit longer as Eileen moaned, clearly enjoying being in Zizzlorrn's embrace for a bit longer.

After a while the two Arrancars let go of each other and once again looked at each other. Eileen had her trademark, cute look and smile on her face, whereas Zizzlorrn smiled right back at her as well, this being one of the rare times that he ever smiles, as he is usually seen with his trademark Zizzlorrn grin. Eileen had decided to break the silence once more.

"Um Ziz." The female Espada Inversa said in a soft and calm tone.

Zizzlorrn: Yes Cheila?

Eileen had blushed intensively as she asked this question. "Do you… do you think I am a cute Hollow?"

Zizzlorrn instantly nodded as he answered this question. "Yes Cheila, you are a cute Hollow.

Eileen was still blushing as she continued to ask another familiar question. "Am I… am I a cute, Human-shaped Hollow? A cute-looking Human-shaped Hollow?"

Zizzlorrn: Yes Cheila, yes you are. And by the way, don't forget that you are an Arrancar, not a Hollow.

"Well Ziz I know that we are Arrancars you and I, but technically we are still Hollows, just advanced Hollows." Eileen explained as she slowly glided her tongue around her teeth before she slowly licked her lips.

Zizzlorrn nodded as he agreed with what Eileen had said. "Right."

"Also." The female Espada Inversa said before she continued on with her speech. "Unlike normal Hollows like the Hollow ducks that are feasting on the candy sandwiches that we have given them, and the Menos-leveled Hollows, as well as the tasty Chicas de Nieve birds that I ate (slowly licks lips), we Arrancars are advanced Hollows that are not only Human-shaped, but also possess reasoning, high-level intelligence, and powers that are vastly superior to that of a ordinary Hollows, etcetera, etcetera."

"I think you mean Arrancar-shaped Cheila, not "Human-shaped". Zizzlorrn corrected. "Keep in mind that Arrancars came first in this appearance, and that the Humans copied off of us by evolving from apes."

"Is that true bud?" Eileen asked, wondering if what Zizzlorrn said was true.

"Of course it's true Cheila." Zizzlorrn answered. "All of it is true, trust me. Stephani and I believe that Humans look Arrancar-shaped and Arrancarnoid, not us looking "Human-shaped" or "Humanoid." As most people believe, because again, Arrancars have existed for millions of years, long before Humans were created, so we, again, came first in this appearance, and the Humans copied off of us by evolving from apes."

"I see." Eileen nodded, greatly impressed by Zizzlorrn's explanation of how Arrancars having the "Human-shaped" appearance first long before Humans even existed. "So Humans are actually "Arrancar-shaped" rather than us being "Human-shaped" as the Humans and Soul Reapers believe us to be?"

"That's right." Zizzlorrn nodded immediately.

Eileen smiled as she placed her hand on Zizzlorrn's left cheek, slowly and gently rubbing and caressing it. "Oh Ziz, you really do care about our race don't you?"

"Of course Cheila, after what our race as been through at the hands of those Goddamned Soul Reapers and Quincies, our race deserves salvation rather than eternal damnation." Zizzlorrn answered. "And I know that you too Cheila want our race to be blessed with eternal salvation as I do, because we Arrancars have been through ENOUGH shit as it is! And those fucking Soul Reapers aren't making things easy for us; they would kill an Arrancar without a second thought, even if that Arrancar was an innocent person who is not allied with that fucking Usurper, all because that Arrancar is a Hollow, just to protect their precious wittle Humons. I swear Cheila that invasion that they did 700 years ago at Coldwater, good Hueco that was a glorious victory for us."

"Mm-hmm and that invasion was lead by none other than the head Capitan of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, Genryusai Yamamoto himself. And ever since then the Soul Reapers have never tried to invade Hueco Mundo again… not at least until Aizen came crawling into the picture." Eileen said, nodding in agreement with Zizzlorrn.

"Right, fucking Soul Reaper bastard." Zizzlorrn snarled as he clenched his right fist. "I can't believe that I was once a part of his army, a part of the Las Noches Empire… a part of his sick twisted little game called chess!"

Eileen took her hand off of Zizzlorrn's cheek and took Zizzlorrn's left hand in her own two hands and rubbed his hand in her own two hands. "But at least you got out of Aizen's Empire, you and Cass both." Eileen said with an assuring smile on her face.

"That was only because I realized from Natalie that Aizen was playing us for fools, and that he was only using us. If it weren't for her, then we would've been stuck back there in Las Noches, being tortured, beaten, and then killed." Zizzlorrn added with a sigh.

"But you and Cass are both here now in El Ultima de Union Mascara and away from Aizen, the Espadas, and the Las Noches Empire." Eileen retorted with the same smile on her face. "Sweetie, you shouldn't think so negatively, you need to think more positively and look on the brighter side of life… okay?"

Zizzlorrn thought about it for a moment before he answered Eileen. "I guess you're right Cheila, I shouldn't be so negative, because life goes on like that, and its best to just go with the flow."

"That and the fact that if you think positive, it'll make everything easier for you and it'll make the world go round." Eileen added, slowly and loudly gliding her tongue around her teeth before she slowly and loudly licked her lips. "You see what I mean sweetie?"

"Yes, yes I do Cheila." Zizzlorrn said as he turned his head to face Eileen, who smiled at him upon him looking at her.

Zizzlorrn: Hey Cheila.

Eileen: Hmm?

Zizzlorrn sighed as he began to speak; turning to face Eileen before taking her two hands in his own. "Thanks for sticking by me and being super patient with me and enduring all of my crap, and for being an amazing person to be around in general. And I am glad that you care about me."

Eileen slowly glided her tongue around her teeth before she slowly licked her lips before she spoke back to Zizzlorrn with a warm smile on her face. "Aww thank you Ziz, that is so very sweet of you, I'm glad that I care about you too, because you are a very sweet man. And again, I am glad to have met you, so you are welcome."

"Cheila I am glad to have met you too." Zizzlorrn said as he continued to hold Eileen's hands in his. "You're the only woman who I am willing to spend my life with, because Cheila, unlike Sophia, you actually care about me, then again we've known each other for a long time. Plus I can't see myself being with anyone else. Long story short, I were ready to be in a romantic relationship with anyone, it would be you Cheila. Basically I would choose you as my girlfriend, my fiancée, and more importantly my wife. And I am sure that you feel the same way about me too."

"Of course I do hon." Eileen said with a warm smile before she leaned in to give Zizzlorrn a kiss on the lips, which surprised Zizzlorrn. "Of course I feel the same way about you too; in fact I have always felt the same way about you too, ever since you and I were children."

"I know you have." Zizzlorrn said with a grin on his face as he kissed Eileen on the top of her right hand, which made the female Arrancar blush with a smile on her face. Zizzlorrn then opened up a small Garganta portal and put his picnic basket into the Garganta, Eileen did the same thing by opening up a small Garganta portal and putting her own picnic basket into the Garganta portal that she made. Afterwards Zizzlorrn got up and turned to face Eileen, holding his hand out to her.

"Shall we go for a stroll Cheila?" Zizzlorrn said as he held his hand out to Eileen, who took his hand in hers as she got up from the bench. The two Arrancars walked through the park as Eileen turned her head to smile at Zizzlorrn as she walked alongside him, holding his hand in her own while he held her hand in his, walking past the many Arrancars in the park who were taking and walking their Hollow dogs with them.

"Ziz?"

Yes Cheila."

"I'm still kinda hungry, even though you have given me that delicious snack earlier." Eileen said, slowly and loudly licking her lips with her saliva-covered tongue, which sent saliva flying off of Eileen's tongue and out of her slimy mouth. Zizzlorrn raised an eyebrow in amusement at Eileen as she had a flirty look on her face while she licked her lips slowly as saliva was dripping and flying from her mouth. "I'm kinda in the mood for more of the Chicas de Nieve birds, Mmm." Eileen said as she slowly ran her tongue around her teeth before she slowly licked her lips.

"Alright Cheila, I know a place in this park where there of plenty of Chicas de Nieve birds, you'll be able to find plenty of those birds to eat." Zizzlorrn replied as both he and Eileen continued through walk through the park.

"Or Ziz I could do this." Eileen said as she winked, slowly and loudly licking her lips. Zizzlorrn decided to ask on what Eileen was talking about. "What do you mean Cheila?"

"Let me show you Ziz." Eileen said as she began to whistle a bird call which is used for calling Chicas de Nieve birds. Zizzlorrn was impressed by Eileen's bird calling, hearing on how beautiful it sounded from her. Zizzlorrn watched as Eileen held out two left fingers (index and middle finger) as he watched two small, grape-sized Chicas de Nieve birds land on Eileen's two fingers. Eileen then tenderly pet the two birds with her right hand.

"Aww, aren't you two just the cutest little things that I have ever seen." Eileen said as she was petting the two birds tenderly with her hands. "In fact you two are so cute, that I could just eat you both up."

Zizzlorrn watched as Eileen swiftly grabbed the two birds between her right index and middle fingers before popping them both into her mouth. Zizzlorrn wasn't unnerved by watching Eileen eat two Chicas de Nieve birds alive; he had seen her done that before so he wasn't shocked by it. Eileen gleefully chewed on the birds that she was eating of blood dribbled from her mouth. She turned to face Zizzlorrn, smiling at him as she swallowed the remains of the chewed up birds that she ate.

"Mmm, yummy." Was all that Eileen said as she loudly licked and moved her tongue around the inside of her open mouth. She then slowly and loudly glided her tongue around her bloodstained teeth, before she slowly and loudly licked the blood off of her lips. Zizzlorrn couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"Cheila." Zizzlorrn began as he continued to speak. "I'm glad that you enjoyed those birds that you ate."

"I'm glad I enjoyed them too Ziz." Eileen said as she continued to slowly run her tongue around her teeth before she moved her tongue around the inside of her mouth, licking around the inside of her mouth. She then slowly licked her lips. "Especially the yummy, gooey blood taste that they have, yum." Eileen said as she slowly licked her lips once again.

"Yes Cheila, they are quite… good for you aren't they?" Zizzlorrn asked as Eileen giggled at the way he asked his question.

"Oh Ziz." Eileen said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I REALLY love it when you joke with me like this, it makes me feel frisky." Eileen slyly said in a flirty tone of voice as she slowly and loudly licked her lips with a flirty look on her face.

"Lick your lips again Cheila, you look cute whenever you do that."

Eileen giggled as Zizzlorrn told her this. "Okay Zizzliy." Was all Eileen said as she slowly and loudly licked her lips over and over again with a flirty look on her face as Zizzlorrn watched her do this. Zizzlorrn smiled as he watched Eileen slowly lick her lips with a flirty look on her face. She then had a silly look on her face, which was her squinting her right eye while keeping her left eye fully open as she continued to flirt with Zizzlorrn by slowly and loudly licking her lips in front of him.

"Flirting with me eh Cheila?" Zizzlorrn asked as Eileen gave him a sly look, before she plucked him playfully on the left side of his head.

"Duh." Eileen jokingly answered as she licked her lips. "I REALLY like flirting with you sweetie, I really do." Eileen said as she once again slowly and loudly licked her lips. "Do you like it whenever I flirt with you Zizzliy, hmm?"

"Of course I do Cheila, besides you look cute whenever you flirt." Zizzlorrn answered as he watched Eileen smile a little wider. She was going to say "Aww thank you Ziz, my little sweetie pie.", but Zizzlorrn quickly got in front of Eileen and took her hands in his. Eileen looked at their intertwined hands, then at Zizzlorrn himself as he leaned in close. Then in one swift move without warning Zizzlorrn quickly closed the gap between himself and Eileen with a kiss on the lips. At first Eileen was surprised at this, but then she relaxed and kissed Zizzlorrn right back. The two Arrancars continued to kiss each other on the lips as Zizzlorrn wrapped his arms around Eileen's waist as Eileen returned the favor by wrapping her arms around Zizzlorrn's neck. The Espada Inversa duo stayed in each other's embrace as they continued to hug and kiss each other on the lips. Two long minutes passed as the Espada Inversa duo continued to make out with each other in each other's embrace. They then parted, smiling at each other before they hugged each other once again.

"I love you Cheila, even though we aren't in an official relationship, and just a platonic relationship, and a brotherly/sisterly relationship, but I will and always will love you and have this type of relationship with you." Zizzlorrn said as he held Eileen in his embrace as he rubbed and caressed her back, Eileen smiled sweetly as Zizzlorrn did this. She hugged him a bit tightly but still gently as she enjoyed being in the arms of the man that she loved dearly

"I love you too Ziz, you big sweetie pie." Eileen said as she continued to hold Zizzlorrn in her arms as he did the same as they continued to hug each other and hold each other in each other's arms like there was no tomorrow as the sun-like moon began to set on the park that they were in.


	3. Una Amistad Extrana Pt 3

One Monday morning on October 7th in Las Dias, located within the largest cafeteria of the Las Dias castle which had hundreds and hundreds of Arrancars and Hollows populating the cafeteria while chatting with each other. On the fourth floor of the cafeteria, Zizzlorrn Jaccob Zzirrettrraxx was sitting all by himself on a booth table next to the large windows as he had a large, jumbo-sized coke next to his laptop.

Attire-wise, Zizzlorrn's outfit consists of a black-colored, long-sleeved, Eckounltd jacket, which has the picture of a pitch black-colored, spherical Hollow with four black eyes, along with two large, black, conical horns on either side of the Hollow's head, and two more large, black, conical horns on either lower side of the Hollow's head. The Hollow also has triangular-shaped, shark-like teeth, and it has odd white markings on its face, its back, as well as the rest of its body. The jacket itself is open and unzipped, which shows a white, long-sleeved, dress shirt underneath the jacket, which has an unbuttoned collar. And he wears a white t-shirt underneath. Zizzlorrn also wears a tie which is pitch black in color, and has pictures of the Creation Trio (Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina) on in it. He also wears deep sea blue, khaki pants. Along with white, and black-striped, dress shoes. His socks are also colored black. He also wears a dark blue and black-colored, messenger bag on his left side. And he wears a black-colored, formal hat on the top of his head.

"Nothing like a big cup of coke to start off a dull Monday morning." Zizzlorrn said to himself as he sipped on his coke before he turned his attention back to his laptop. "I wonder what I should do today, maybe train with Zzaccharrionn for a bit, or by myself, either way I need to train and get stronger, because the last thing I want to become is a friggin weakling. Even though I am already strong in my own right, but still I'll be damned if I become a weak -"

"Um Ziz, please don't talk to yourself, I am right here beside you, okay?" A female voice called out in a jokingly, playful, sing-songy tone, which snapped Zizzlorrn out of his thoughts.

"Is that who I think it is?" Zizzlorrn asked himself as he turned his head to the right to face the originator of the voice that spoke to him and saw that it was Eileen Cheila Talamantez standing in front of the booth table that he was sitting at, holding a drink with her right hand while her left hand was on her hip. Eileen also had a warm smile on her face, the same smile that she always wore whenever she saw Zizzlorrn, and which was a smile that Zizzlorrn loved.

Attire and appearance-wise, Eileen was wearing a sleeveless, white-colored, low-knee-length dress, which is adorned with numerous swirly patterns. The dress itself shows off 25% of her cleavage. And she wears a steel blue belt with a dark blue buckle forming an "E". And she wears steel blue, low-calf-length tights/leggings. Plus she also wears lavender-colored ballet flat shoes. Her hairstyle is in a shoulder-length, thick bob-style that covers her eyebrows and her mask fragment/forehead.

Eileen gleefully and cheerfully smiled at the man whom she had a crush on as she then waved her left hand in a playful and cheerful manner. "Hiya Zizzliy, how are you this fine morning?" Eileen asked as her cherry smile/grin was plastered onto her face. "Has all been well with you my precious little Romeo?"

"Cheila my darling all has been well with me, trust me." Zizzlorrn answered as he held out his hand in front of Eileen. "Come my dear Cheila, care to join me for breakfast, along with the rest of the day if possible?"

Eileen cocked her head like a dog before a sweet, tingly, butterfly-giving, gleeful smile had now adorned her face. "Why, of course Ziz, of course I shall join you today." Eileen said as she walked over towards the table that Zizzlorrn invited her to join with and sat next to him, crossing her right leg over her left leg.

"Perfect, because to be honest Cheila I've wanted to hang out with you today, because I wasn't able to hang out with you yesterday or Saturday, Y'know since both of us are off, and you aren't so busy with your missions and other things." Zizzlorrn said to Eileen as the female Arrancar gave him a sad smile.

"I know Ziz, and I am so sorry that we couldn't hang out on Saturday, I was too busy training privately, and then I got severe chest pain afterwards, which I might caused me to stay in the ER all night."

Zizzlorrn: I know

"And as for yesterday Sunday… well I WAS on an assassination mission to assassinate the Los Diez Diablos (The Ten Devils) who as you know Ziz were a group of ten, Adjuchas-class Hollows, who while impressive by Numeros standards, but were very weak by Fraccion and Espada standards." Eileen explained as she looked at Zizzlorrn straight in his four, dark red-covered eyes. "The Los Diez Diablos were also a wicked group of pirate Hollows that went around pillaging houses and killing innocent people just for fun, sport, and because some of them have had the misfortune of getting in their way."

"And let me guess Cheila, you killed them all by eating them, am I correct?" Zizzlorrn guessed as he watched his best friend nod at the answer to the question that Zizzlorrn had asked her.

"Mm-hmm." Eileen answered as she flashed and smiled a girly smile towards Zizzlorrn, who couldn't help but feel a bit tingly by the trademark girly smile that Eileen had. "And let me tell you something about them Ziz, they were tasty." Eileen mused as she licked her lips while still retraining that girly smile that she had.

"Glad to hear it Cheila." Zizzlorrn said as he rubbed the top of Eileen's head, which caused the female Arrancar to close her eyes pleasantly and smile girlishly. "I wish I had went on that mission with you."

"I know Ziz." Eileen said as she continued to smile girlishly at Zizzlorrn. "Because I am positive that you would have loved to kick the crap out of one of those Los Diez Diablos, especially that dumb leader of theirs, I know I did."

"True." Zizzlorrn agreed as he continued to eye his female companion. "And hey look at it this way Cheila, one less douchebags in Hueco Mundo to worry about, since you've killed and eaten them, and I am curious Cheila how were they, were they good?"

Eileen continued to girlishly smile at her longtime best friend and platonic best buddy as a giggle had emitted itself from her lips. She REALLY loved being around Zizzlorrn, his charmingly dark humor and the way on how he still found her attractive, even if she was covered in so much blood after from viciously killing/cannibalizing someone. And on how he was willing to accept her for who she is, just as she is willing to accept him for whom he is. Plus, both she and Zizzlorrn make a pretty good team, alongside Cassandra. Also she is Zizzlorrn's older sister figure, due to the fact that she is older than him by three years.

"Oh Ziz." Eileen giggled as she still retained her girlish smile as she eyed the male Arrancar with an amused look on her face. "They were tasty." She said as she slowly licked her lips before her trademark smile came back onto her face. "And if I could go back in time and kill them all for all of their crimes, I would gladly do so."

"Good to hear Cheila." Zizzlorrn encouraged as he stroked Eileen on the back. Eileen then made a silly face as she squinted her left eye while keeping her right one normal and open as she loudly and slowly licked her lips, flirting with Zizzlorrn as she did this. Zizzlorrn looked at Eileen as she flirted with him as the female Arrancar made a silly face as she squinted her left eye while keeping her right one normal and open as she kept slowly and loudly licking her lips. He found her to be amusing and charming as she did this, and dare he say cute and adorable, then again Eileen always looked cute and adorable to him whenever she licked her lips, either just to flirt with him or otherwise, either way, she still looked cute and adorable to him when she licks her lips.

After her lip licking deed was done, Eileen girlishly grinned at Zizzlorrn as her braced teeth were showing, along with her missing upper left front tooth. Eileen then spoke again.

"So Ziz." Eileen said as she drummed her fingers together, smiling at him. "What else do you want to talk about?"

"Whatever crosses our minds Cheila, whatever crosses our minds." Zizzlorrn answered as he put his right hand under his chin, pondering their next topic of conversation.

Over the past hour Zizzlorrn and Eileen were sitting next to each other, they had already found another topic to converse about, this time, it was about Zizzlorrn's time back when he was aligned with the Las Noches empire.

"So you actually spoke with Rajik about your viewpoints on Humanity?" Eileen asked as she sipped on her buttermilk milkshake.

"Yes Cheila I did. "Zizzlorrn answered as he locked eyes with Eileen. "I spoke with Rajik because I thought that he would be understanding to my views on Humans and the kind of freedom they have, ad on how I tolerated them, but it turns out the bastard didn't give a damn. I knew that by him completely blowing me off and ignoring me, so I walked away. Later that day I then overhead him conversing with Nelliel, telling her on how I "wasted" his time by talking to him about my "Naïve" viewpoint on Humans, and their freedom. He then dismissed my attempts to convince him about on how I tolerated Humans as "pitiful", and told Nelliel on how he didn't bother telling me on how "wrong" I am."

"I see." Eileen said, nodding her head in understanding. "If I may ask Ziz, is there any reason you tried to speak to Rajik about your views on Humanity?"

"I thought that he would understand my views on Humans, Humanity, and their freedom in general, and this was when I first met him; the keyword to this sentence is "when I FIRST met him." But it turns out that he REALLY didn't give a damn, and only dismissed me and my views on Humans as "pitiful" and Naïve". Zizzlorrn said, scoffing as that last word left his mouth. "I could be wrong or right about what I am saying, I don't really know, but I'll be damned if I allow an asshole like Rajik to disrespect me, all because my views and beliefs, weren't up to his standards, standards… which I might add are half-assed, asinine, and full of bias."

"I see." Eileen said, nodding her head in understanding before she spoke up again. "Ziz can I tell you something."

Zizzlorrn looked at Eileen, his four, dark red eyes, which were all completely covered and obscured by his mask fragment locked eyes with Eileen's two violet blue eyes, giving her his full attention. "Go ahead Cheila, speak away."

Eileen smiled at Zizzlorrn a gleeful, girly smile, looking at him before she spoke to him. "Screw Rajik."

Zizzlorrn raised a brow at Eileen, as she said those two words, his lips contorting onto a smile as he was trying to hold back a snicker at what Eileen said about the Cero Espada. "Screw Rajik?"

"Mm-hmm." Eileen nodded as she slowly licked her lips before she spoke up again. "Ziz, let me tell you something, nobody cares on what Rajerk Fisher thinks. If you want to believe that Humans have freedom and that we Arrancars deserve that kind of freedom that Humans possess, then go for it and believe, okay? Don't let that satanic prick tell you otherwise, as far as we're concerned, Rajik was, more or less, speaking from his asshole when he said all of that nonsense about you, and called your opinions on Humans "pitiful". His asshole, I might add, is his second mouth."

Zizzlorrn laughed as Eileen insulted Rajik. "That is so true Cheila that is so true."

Mm-hmm." The female Arrancar nodded as she took her drink and sipped on it a bit more.

"Oh and trust me when I say this Cheila, Rajik's second mouth, which is obviously his asshole, is the mouth that he ALWAYS speaks from." Zizzlorrn joked.

"Mm-hmm." Eileen nodded in agreement as she continued to sip on her drink, giggling like a little schoolgirl.

"The shithead ALWAYS thinks he knows better than everybody, always thinks he's a friggin messiah, like he's God's gift to Hueco Mundo, but in reality, he's just an arrogant, red-skinned pick with massive EGO the size of the friggin universe." Zizzlorrn explained.

"Ziz, you also forgot to mention that he has a pair of elephant-sized balls, which is why he constantly brags about on how much he knows about everything and everyone, and on why he thinks that he is some kind of a messiah to Hueco Mundo, even though he constantly overlooks all of the bad things he does, such as ruthlessly subjecting innocent people to his crazy experiments, or him and his cronies butchering countless of innocents just because they were unfortunate enough to get in his way, I could go on and on about the depraved stuff that Rajik has done over the millennia, but the list is unlimited." Eileen added as she sipped on her drink some more.

"Plus not to mention on how he views some of his comrades from the Las Noches empire, the same way that he used to feel about you, and sadly still does, it is REALLY sad." Eileen commented on those last four words in an annoyed tone with a roll of her eyes.

"I agree." Zizzlorrn said, nodding his head in agreement. "Especially with on how the Satanic bastard dismissed my views as "Naïve" and "Pitiful" all because they either weren't up to his standards, arrogant prick." Zizzlorrn scoffed with a roll of his four eyes behind his Hollow mask.

Eileen looked at Zizzlorrn with sympathy as she took his right hand in her own two hands as she felt the need to make Zizzlorrn feel better about himself in some way.

"Ziz." Eileen began as Zizzlorrn looked up at her and gave her his full attention, locking his four, dark crimson red eyes with her two violet blue eyes. "Shall I two in my two cents about your dilemma with Rajik not caring about your views on Humans and compare the difference between myself and Rajik?"

"By all means Cheila, I am all ears."

"Okay." Eileen said, gliding her tongue around her braced teeth before she slowly licked her lips before she spoke up again. "The difference between Rajik and I is that Rajik is NOT your friend."

"True." The male Arrancar replied as he nodded his head in agreement.

"And trust me when I say this Ziz, because Rajik isn't your friend, he doesn't care about your views, ideals, and your opinions about Humanity. And as for me Ziz as you already know, I am your best friend and big sister, and thus I will hear you out, and I will listen to you, Rajik on the other hand, he doesn't care, simple as that, probably because he doesn't have the time or the patience to care for people he deems to be "insolent wretches."

Zizzlorrn: Like myself right?

Eileen instantly frowned when she heard that and quickly shook her head in complete disagreement. "No Ziz, you are NOT an "insolent wretch", you are a damn great person, a VERY great person. And Rajik or anyone else for that matter who thinks and says otherwise to you has a MASSIVE stick shoved up their asses, and trust me, most of them DO have massive sticks shoved up their asses." Eileen joked as she girlishly smiled as she then placed both of her hands onto Zizzlorrn's shoulders and started rubbing and massaging them. Zizzlorrn himself started chuckling at Eileen's joke as he then spoke.

"That is so true it hurts." Zizzlorrn said, still chuckling as Eileen nodded at him with the same girlishly smile on her face.

"Mm-hmm." Eileen said in agreement as she slowly licked her lips in amusement while she continued to massage Zizzlorrn's shoulders with her own two hands while locking eyes with him.

"By the way Cheila, has anyone ever told you on how adorable you look in that outfit of yours, and with the way on how your hair is curled up? Because that outfit, REALLY matches and goes well with those violet blue orbs that you call eyes, which I might add are behind those marvelous glasses that you have on."

Eileen blushed intensively as her girlish smile widened even more as she took her right hand off of Zizzlorrn's shoulder and places it on her right hip and takes her left hand off of Zizzlorrn's other shoulder and places said left hand on her left cheek. She then kept her right leg crossed over her left one. "Oh stop Ziz."

"Even if you were covered in the blood and guts of your enemy, you would still look adorable." Zizzlorrn complemented even more as he placed both of his hands on Eileen's lap. He then looked up and saw that wonderful smile that she always wore whenever she saw him. "Heck, even if you were bald and obese, you would STILL be adorable, trust me."

Eileen kept giggling in complete and utter flattery as she then loudly licked her lips repeatedly in a silly manner while playfully winking at Zizzlorrn. '_This lovable man REALLY knows on how to make me happy._' Eileen thought in amusement as she continued to loudly lick her lips in a gleeful silly manner as she continued to wink at Zizzlorrn. "Hoh Izz, who rrrr uch hay (Oh Ziz, you are such a) charmer." Eileen complemented as she stopped licking her lips as she said the word "charmer". She then felt the need to ask Zizzlorrn a random question. "Ziz, do I look ugly whenever I am covered in so much… you know… um… blood?"

"No." Was the male Arrancar's immediate response before he spoke up again. "Like I said before, you would still look adorable, even if you were covered in so much blood and guts, trust me." Eileen laughed lightly at this.

"Oh I know Ziz, I just wanted to know if you would always think so." Eileen said with a soft smile on her face when than her normally girlish smile. Eileen then took Zizzlorrn's hands off of her lap as she held them in her own two hands. "You always know on how to make me smile, you know that Ziz?"

"Of course I do Cheila." Zizzlorrn said as he nodded his head in agreement as he looked at Eileen, whose smile widened. "Of course I do, because it's my job to make you smile, since you are my best friend, and my platonic best buddy, don't forget that."

Eileen giggled a playful giggle as she kept her girlishly smile. "Okay Zizzliy I won't." Eileen then winked with her left eye closed as she slowly and loudly licked her lips twice. Zizzlorrn scratched his bearded chin as he watched Eileen take a sip of her drink with her trademark gleeful smile once again plastered on her face.

"So Cheila can I ask you something?" Zizzlorrn asked as Eileen cocked her head like a dog as she stopped sipping on her drink, now contorting her gleeful smile turn into an ordinary smile. "Why, of course." She said as she looked at Zizzlorrn, awaiting his question. Zizzlorrn pondered as Eileen looked at him, smiling as she patiently waited for his question. Finally after a while, Zizzlorrn answered Eileen as the older Arrancar kept her trademark girlish smile on her face. "Do you want to go the movies today with me?"

Eileen eagerly nodded as her girlish smile widened. "Sure I would Ziz! What movie would you like to see? Because there are a lot of good movies out in theaters now, so which movie do you want us to go see? Any one will do."

Zizzlorrn, hearing this had begun to ponder on what movie to watch as he scratched his chin thoughtfully. "You know Cheila I really don't know to tell you the truth, I really don't know."

Eileen noticed Zizzlorrn as the younger Arrancar was pondering to himself and placed her left hand on his right shoulder. "Hmm… how about… (Snaps fingers) At World's End, you have always talked about wanting to go see that movie since you were oh so fascinated with the trailers of the movie, what do you say?"

Zizzlorrn nodded in agreement with Eileen as he looked at the female Arrancar, who had that wonderful girlish smile on her gleeful face. "Of course, and besides I was going to suggest the same thing sooner or later once after I have remembered it."

Eileen playfully smacked Zizzlorrn upside the right side of his head with her left hand before she had an evil look on her face as she smiled girlishly at Zizzlorrn. Zizzlorrn chuckled at this as he rubbed the area of his head where Eileen had smacked him on.

Eileen giggled as she watched Zizzlorrn rub the area of his head on where she had smacked him on as she looked at him with the very same evil look/girlish smile on her face.

"No you weren't you dummy head." Eileen jokingly said in a playful tone of voice as she winked at Zizzlorrn with her left eye closed as she slowly and loudly licked her lips over and over and over again. Zizzlorrn felt an odd sensation in his body as he watched Eileen repeatedly lick her lips over and over and over again, it made him feel oddly tingly inside.

Eileen stopped licking her lips as she girlishly smiled at Zizzlorrn, giggling at him. "I just love to tease you like this Ziz." Eileen said as she had her girlish smile on her face as she then hugged Zizzlorrn and rested her head on his right shoulder and moaned softly as she closed her eyes with a soft smile on her face. "Mmm, me likey." Eileen mused in complete joy as she nuzzled her head onto Zizzlorrn's shoulder. Zizzlorrn the hugged Eileen right back as he wrapped both of his arms around her waist. Eileen giggled softly as she felt Zizzlorrn's arms wrap around her waist.

"Oh Ziz, you REALLY know on how to spoil a girl." Eileen softly said, moaning softly as she snuggled herself comfortably in Zizzlorrn's arms as the male Arrancar continued to hold Eileen closer to him, as the female Arrancar moaned softly in Zizzlorrn's arms. "I haven't been held in a man's arms for decades Ziz."

"I know Cheila."

"Mm-hmm."

"Oh, and Cheila another thing, you are my best friend and my best buddy, so it's my job to make you happy in any way that I can. Sure you and I aren't in a romantic relationship, and we are not boyfriend/girlfriend, but so what? Our relationship is just fine the way it is, a platonic Best Buddies relationship. And as for marriage… well… we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. What do you say Cheila, that we leave things just the way they are between you and I, and see on how things go before either of us decide to make the next move, what do you say?" Zizzlorrn said as he stroked Eileen's hair, which made the female Arrancar moan softly.

"Oh Ziz, that suits me just fine."

Zizzlorrn smiled as he held Eileen closer to him as she snuggled herself in Zizzlorrn's arms, making herself more comfortable as her head was resting on his shoulder. "Glad to hear it Cheila, glad to hear it."

Later that late afternoon, a while later after both Eileen and Zizzlorrn have gone to watch their movie, which was very great for both Eileen and Zizzlorrn. The two Arrancars left the cinema and both went to get something to eat at a taco restaurant. The two sat across each other at a booth table. As Eileen was eating her melted cheese vegetable mayo taco, she grinned at Zizzlorrn as he was munching on a beef and onion taco. She was very happy because she was having a good day so far, that and the fact that she is very happy to be able to hang with Zizzlorrn.

Eileen: (Munches on taco) So Ziz?

Zizzlorrn: (Sips coke) Yes Cheila?

Eileen: How are you enjoying yourself so far?

Zizzlorrn: I'm fine.

"That's good to hear sweetie." Eileen said as she sipped on her drink for a bit before she resumed her conversation with Zizzlorrn. "I'm glad I went to the movies with you today, and I am most certainly glad that I am hanging out with you today in general. A hangout is exactly what we both need, especially after the oh-so busy weekend that I had. Plus you and I didn't exactly have a good time at that stupid meet and greet party that we went to last week." A sad smile then formed onto the female Arrancar's face as she placed her right hand on top of Zizzlorrn's own hand and had begun to caress and rub the top of Zizzlorrn's hand. "I really hope that our hangout can make up for the horrible party that you and I had gone to last week, which I might add, sucked."

"I agree Cheila, the meet and greet party was just a shit-faced party hosted by a two-faced, talentless hack named Phayne Andjo, who is a useless little faggot with a fat ass Uncle who only cares about feasting, drinking, and fucking every single woman in Hueco friggin Mundo… all because he is a fat bastard who has a cock for a brain instead of an actual brain. Oh… and another thing, just because both Phayne and his family of losers were one of the most respected Houses in Hueco Mundo, doesn't mean that anybody actually likes him or any of those imbeciles from that washed-up House of his." Zizzlorrn scoffed as he took a sip of his drink. Eileen smiled softly as a giggle came out from her lips.

"I totally agree with you Ziz." Eileen said as she kept giggling while sipping on her drink for a bit before she spoke up again, with an annoyed look on her face. "I'll never understand on what most women see in that guy anyway, he may look handsome, but he is just a self-absorbed… hmm… what is the word I am looking for Ziz?"

"Dickwad, cocksucker, retarded-looking assclown of a shemale." Zizzlorrn half answered/half joked with a grin on his face, which caused Eileen to smile once again and laugh at his joke about Phayne.

"Oh Ziz, why do you always know on how to make me laugh?" Eileen asked through several giggle fits. Zizzlorrn then Sonidoed from his side of the chair to Eileen's side, just to sit next to her. Zizzlorrn then wrapped his right arm around Eileen's waist as the female Arrancar turned to face him, girlishly smiling at him as she placed both her hands onto her lap.

"Cheila my dear, I don't want to sound cheesy or anything but… making you laugh is also another job that I love to do." Zizzlorrn complemented as Eileen sweetly smiled at him. Zizzlorrn sighed to himself as he locked eyes with Eileen, who still retained her girlishly smile. "I really DID sound cheesy didn't I?"

Eileen shook her head at this question of Zizzlorrn's as she still had her girlish smile on her face. "No Ziz no you didn't, if anything you sounded- OWWW! DAMN IT! I REALLY HATE THIS STUPID CHEST PAIN!" Eileen shouted in extreme pain as she clutched her chest with both of her hands.

"Cheila, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Zizzlorrn asked in absolute concern as he rubbed Eileen's back as she was clutching her pained chest and rubbing it while quietly muttering "Ow!" to herself over and over and over again. The other Arrancars within the restaurant, whether waiters, waitresses, other workers, or other customers eyed the Espada Inversa duo, mostly Eileen, either in concern, curiosity, idle curiosity, or a combination of all three.

"I'll be fine Ziz, (smiles assuringly and sweetly) don't worry." Eileen responded back as she rubbed her chest with her right hand while breathing heavily while placing her left hand on Zizzlorrn's. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure Eileen, because, whenever you experience this type of chest pain, it's usually the very serious kind, the one that lasts for two hours or less." Zizzlorrn said as he continued to rub Eileen's back.

"I know Ziz, I know." The female Arrancar replied as she was breathing heavily while clutching her chest. "Damn, it feels like I just got impaled and stabbed through the chest slowly and painfully with both a slide pole and a large butcher knife. Although it is very agonizing and very painful, luckily for me though, it'll only last for about an hour or two, but it usually takes an hour for this to go away."

"Don't worry Cheila, you'll be fine, you will be alright." Zizzlorrn assured, as he continued to rub Eileen's back. "Just relax, I'm here, you will recover from this Cheila, I know you will. So just relax, I am here, and I will comfort you in any way that I can." And with that Zizzlorrn then wrapped Eileen into a hug as he wrapped his other arm around her stomach. Eileen then hugged Zizzlorrn right back as she wrapped her arms around his neck as the two Arrancars continued to gently rock each other back and forth, side to side, over and over, and over again. Zizzlorrn began to feel butterflies in his stomach as he rocked Eileen back and forth, but he embraced this sensation, as he wanted to comfort Eileen, who is temporarily in a LOT of pain. Eileen then closed her eyes as her cheeks turned a lightly shade of pink, which caused the female Arrancar to blush softly and moan softly as she rested her head on Zizzlorrn's right shoulder.

"Aww, so sweet." Eileen mused as Zizzlorrn still continued to rock her side to side. Eileen had felt her already agonizing chest pain spike up a bit more, but decided to completely ignore it, due to her being in the arms of the man that she loves as a little brother.

"Hey Ziz."

"Yes Cheila?"

"Is it alright for you to rub my chest well, it would mean everything to me, and it would make me feel a lot better?" Eileen ased

Zizzlorrn: Of course.

Eileen then took Zizzlorrn's right hand in hers, and placed it on the center of her chest. The pain was even more intensified, but Eileen completely ignored it. Zizzlorrn continued to rub Eileen's chest, up and down, side-to-side, much to the female Arrancar's absolute delight.

"Aww, thank you Ziz that feels nice." Eileen mused as she smiled sweetly at Zizzlorrn as he continued to rub Eileen's chest over and over and over again with his left hand. He obviously didn't do this just to touch and feel Eileen's breasts, he only did this to comfort her, and to feel her heartbeat, which was beating strongly and oddly in Eileen's chest due to the immense pain her heart/chest were causing her, and on how many times her heart keeps skipping beats.

"You're welcome Cheila." Zizzlorrn said as he telekinetically brought his own drink closer to him from his side of the table to the side of the table of both him and Eileen were sitting on. Zizzlorrn then held out his drink to Eileen, who eagerly and gleefully sipped on it. Zizzlorrn then rubbed Eileen's chest as the female Arrancar continued to sip on his drink.

"Take it slow Cheila, because if you drink too fast, your chest pain will escalate, trust me I have been down that road, take it easy." Zizzlorrn advised as he watched Eileen pause on sipping Zizzlorrn's drink as she telekinetically placed it on the table. Both Zizzlorrn and Eileen then let go of each other and looked at each other face to face, eye to eye. Eileen then cocked her head like a dog before her trademark girlish smile came onto her face as she then winked at Zizzlorrn with her left eye closed. Her chest and heart were both still immensely hurting her, but she was still able to ignore it rather easily.

"Okey-dokey sweetie." Eileen said in a gleeful sing songy tone as she slowly ran her tongue around her braced teeth. She then slowly licked her lips, before her girlish smile came back onto her face. Just then a loud gurgle was heard from Eileen's stomach, which caused the female Arrancar to widen her eyes and blush and frown in embarrassment.

"Um Ziz."

Zizzlorrn had heard this gurgle from Eileen's stomach and looked at her in concern. "Yes Cheila are you okay?"

"Well Ziz I… um… I think that your soda is…" Eileen did not finish that sentence as a loud burp came out from Eileen's mouth, which caused the female Arrancar to cover her mouth with her right hand in complete embarrassment and blush even more until her face was as red as a tomato. "Oh my God this is SO embarrassing."

Zizzlorrn pulled Eileen into yet another hug as the male Arrancar rocked her from side to side and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Cheila its okay, I do it too, trust me." Zizzlorrn assured as he let go of Eileen so that she could look at him eye to eye. "Heck, I've done it several times in the past, and at the movies today, in fact everybody does that, not just you, trust me."

"I know Ziz." Eileen said, a light smile adorning her features. "It's just that I don't want you think that I was gross or disgusting or that I wasn't ladylike or…"

"Cheila." Zizzlorrn interrupted as Eileen silenced herself just to give him a chance to explain himself. "You will ALWAYS be ladylike, and you burping or the other thing, or a combination of both will NEVER change that."

A smile then came onto Eileen's face as Zizzlorrn placed his left hand on her stomach. "You really think so Ziz?"

"I know so Cheila, trust me. And remember what I said about everybody doing the burping dance, again I do it too, for example." Without another word Zizzlorrn then let out one of the loudest burps that he had ever done in his lifetime. Eileen watching this began to giggle as she watched the male Arrancar burp very loudly. "Oh Ziz." Eileen said through several giggle fits as Zizzlorrn, after his burping session, turned to face Eileen, smiling at her.

"Like so." Said Zizzlorrn as he turned his head to face Eileen once more, nodded his head in assurance to her, as the female Arrancar was still giggling girlishly. All the other Arrancars in the restaurant looked at Zizzlorrn with faces of complete disgust, but Zizzlorrn paid them no mind and completely ignored them, Eileen did the same as she kept her gaze on the male Arrancar, who smiled at her. "So remember Cheila, if you ever have this incident again, which you will, just remember that everybody does it, including yours truly." Zizzlorrn then gave Eileen a thumbs up with his left hand as he nodded his head at her in complete assurance.

"Aww, thank you Ziz."

"You are welcome Cheila, you are welcome."

Eileen then girlishly smiled at the younger Arrancar as he placed his right hand on her left shoulder. Eileen then spent the next two minutes slowly licking her lips repeatedly, before she decided to start another conversation with Zizzlorrn, and ask him a question while she is at it. "Ziz."

"Yes Cheila?"

"Why are you so sweet to me?" Eileen asked in a flattered tone of voice, as she placed her right hand on her chest, which intensified the pain in her chest. Eileen winced a bit as the pain spread across her chest and felt her heart painfully skip five beats; she even turned her head to the right just to look out of the window, just before blood began dripping from the corners of her mouth, because she did not want Zizzlorrn to worry about her too much.

But then again, she had always told Zizzlorrn to always be honest with her about on how he feels, whether physically or emotionally so that she could help him get well, and help him in any way that she can. But if Eileen wasn't honest with him about on how she feels, the same way he is always honest about her, she would be classified as an outright hypocrite. It wouldn't be fair if she always lectured Zizzlorrn to always be honest about his condition if she isn't willing to do the same for him.

"Are you alright Cheila?" Zizzlorrn asked as Eileen turned her head to face him, shaking her head as she showed him the blood leaking down the sides of her mouth. Zizzlorrn looked at Eileen with utter concern as her breathing became slightly heavier as sweat poured down her throat. "Cheila if you chest pain gets super bad we're going to the hospital."

Zizzlorrn then placed his left hand on the center of Eileen's chest. Eileen winced as the pain spiked but ignored it as she felt Zizzlorrn's hand caressing her chest. Eileen then slowly licked the blood off of the sides of her mouth, drinking said blood. She then slowly licked her lips. Just then her gleeful smile then came back onto her face. "Mmm, ummyy llood (yummy blood)." Eileen mused as she once again slowly licked her lips at the same time as drops of a mix of saliva and blood flew out of her mouth. Eileen's soft smile then came back onto her face s she spoke to Zizzlorrn once again

"Ziz, I truly appreciate the comfort that you are giving and providing me with in my time of need, you are so sweet." Eileen complemented as she placed her right hand on top of Zizzlorrn's own left hand, the very same hand that was on her super pained chest. Zizzlorrn smiled back at Eileen as he felt both her heartbeat and her hand completely sandwiching his own hand.

"I know Cheila."Zizzlorrn said as he wrapped his right arm around Eileen's waist and pulled her closer to him. Eileen then turned her head around to the left and planted a kiss on Zizzlorrn's cheek.

"I am so glad that I am with you today Ziz." Eileen said as she smiled sweetly at the male Arrancar, who felt a certain sensation within his entire body, the VERY same sensation that he always feels whenever he is around Eileen. "You always make me happy, and you make me smile whenever I see you, and speak to you."

"Do I?" Zizzlorrn asked, causing Eileen to giggle at his question.

"Of course you do you silly head." Eileen jokingly answered as she took her right hand off of Zizzlorrn's left hand (the same left hand that was on her chest) and plucked Zizzlorrn on the right side of his head. Eileen giggled as she watched Zizzlorrn rub the area of his head on where she had smacked him on. "Also Ziz, you are very kind, sweet, caring, loving, and very considerate, and anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend and boyfriend, because again Ziz, you are a VERY great person and a great person to be around in general, and if Rajik wants to be a douche and say otherwise about both you and your views and beliefs, and deem them all to be "pitiful" then fuck him."

Zizzlorrn nodded his head in agreement as he took his hand off of Eileen's chest and the other off of her waist before he then took Eileen's hands in his. "Thanks Cheila, it is REALLY encouraging to know that you REALLY care about me, and are willing to stick by my side till the end of time and beyond."

Eileen licked her lips as she gave Zizzlorrn a bright smile. "Aww Ziz, you are my best friend and my little brother, of course I will stick by your side until the end of time and beyond, till death do us part, and our souls are then reunited in Heaven above." Eileen said, winking at Zizzlorrn as she smiled at him. "You remember that okay?"

Zizzlorrn then kissed the top of Eileen's left hand, which made the female Arrancar blush with a soft smile on her face. "With pleasure my darling Looney Tune."

Eileen playfully giggled as her playful girlish smile came back onto her face. "Oh stop Ziz, you're makin' me blush." Said Eileen in a silly and playful tone of voice as she winked at Zizzlorrn with her left eye closed, and she then slowly and loudly licked her lips repeatedly in a flirty and playful manner. Zizzlorrn then felt an off sensation in his body as he watched Eileen do this. He watched as Eileen glided her saliva-covered tongue around her lips as saliva flew off of her tongue, and also flew out of/from the inside of her saliva bubble and string-covered mouth, some of it splashed onto her dress and onto Zizzlorrn's shirt. Zizzlorrn didn't mind as he found Eileen to be cute and adorable whenever she did this, and thus smiled at her as he continued to watch her slowly and loudly lick her lips over and over and over.

A minute had passed as Eileen ceased her lip licking activity and girlishly smiled at Zizzlorrn once again as she looked at him eye to eye (despite his eyes being covered by his mask fragment). Eileen had always thought that Zizzlorrn looked much better without his mask fragment, since she had always thought that his four, dark wine red-colored eyes, along with the black sclera and the piercing black pupils made him look attractive, cute, and dare she say adorable. Most women would find both Zizzlorrn, and his demonic-looking eyes creepy and ugly, but those useless bimbos could honestly go jump off a cliff and go to hell, because it wasn't Zizzlorrn's loss, it was theirs.

Eileen on the other hand, wasn't like most women, and she would NEVER see Zizzlorrn as either creepy or ugly, quite the opposite actually. Because again those four red eyes of his are one of the MANY things that Eileen finds cute about Zizzlorrn. But it wasn't just the eyes that attracted Eileen to Zizzlorrn; it was his personality, his strong, charismatic, and wonderful personality, and his friendly, laidback, easy-going attitude, along with the fact that he was a very good person, and a funny guy. All of these traits were traits that Eileen REALLY liked about Zizzlorrn. If she were to spend the rest of her life with any guy, it would be Zizzlorrn; she didn't want to be with any other guy but him (Zizzlorrn). Long story short, Eileen will ALWAYS find Zizzlorrn to be attractive and adorable, regardless of whether or not his mask fragment was on his face or not.

"So Cheila, is this some kind of a staring contest that you and I are doing now?" Zizzlorrn asked with a grin on his face as he completely locked eyes with Eileen, completely staring at her in her eyes. "Because if this IS a staring contest, then allow me to show you that I am not cheating." Zizzlorrn then let go of Eileen's right hand and placed his left hand in front of his face. He then dispersed his mask fragment from his face in the same manner a Vizard disperses his/her Hollow mask, this revealing and showing his four dark wine red eyes. Zizzlorrn then resumed his "staring contest" as he looked at Eileen, eye to eye, and took her right hand in his own left hand once again. Eileen, hearing this and watching Zizzlorrn disperse his mask fragment, couldn't help but to girlishly giggle once again, blushing as Zizzlorrn was looking straight at her two violet blue eyes with his four dark wine red eyes. "Okay Zizzliy, I'll play along." Eileen said with a smile on her face as she winked at Zizzlorrn, before she joined in on the staring contest as she too locked her eyes with Zizzlorrn, but she moved her eyes up and down, looking at his upper two eyes and his lower two eyes as she started into his four eyes, but for Zizzlorrn, his four eyes all started into Eileen's two eyes.

A while had already passed as the two Arrancars continued to stare into each other's eyes through their staring contest, which was the contest that Zizzlorrn had started. Eileen still kept moving her eyes up and down just to look at Zizzlorrn's upper and lower eyes. Eileen then had an evil girlish look/smile on her face as she continued to stare into Zizzlorrn's four eyes.

"Having fun yet Ziz?"

"Of course Cheila."

An hour had passed as the Espada Inversa duo continued their staring contest against each other. Neither Eileen nor Zizzlorrn would let up as the two Arrancars continued to stare at each other without the other giving into the other.

"Oh you're good Romeo, you are REALLY good." Eileen complemented as she continued to stare at Zizzlorrn, slowly licking her lips. "I'm impressed that your eyes haven't stated to water yet, I'm proud of you for being so tough."

"Well Cheila that's who I am, I am the toughest son of a bitch that you my dear have ever met." Zizzlorrn said as Eileen giggled playfully and girlishly before she gave the African American man her evil look and her evil girlish smile.

"I know you are a toughie sweetie, that's why I admire you, aside from being a VERY sweet guy and being a super cool dude that is." Eileen said, winking her left eye once again, before resuming her evil smile. She then kept her eye closed as she licked her lips repeatedly repeatedly over and over again.

"By the way Cheila."

"Hmm?"

"You blinked."

Eileen cutely tilted her head as she smiled at the male Arrancar, slowly and loudly licking her lips. "How so?"

Zizzlorrn: Well Cheila you blinked by winking at me when you were telling me that I was a tough person, and that is why you like me the most, which is all true by the way.

Eileen gasped as she pouted very cutely and childishly as she spoke to Zizzlorrn in a very childish tone of voice. "I did not blink." Eileen then smacked Zizzlorrn upside his head with her left hand. She then kept her cutely, pouty, and childish look on her face. "You dummy head." Said Eileen as she placed her hands on her hips. "How dare you accuse me of blinking? You should be ashamed of yourself, now apologize right now mister." Eileen jokingly lectured as she wagged her finger at him. Zizzlorrn chuckled to himself as he looked at Eileen's pouting childish face.

"Cheila has anyone ever told you you look cute whenever you pout childishly or whenever you get angry or mad?" Zizzlorrn asked with a grin on his face as he looked directly at Eileen's face, and saw that she now has an angry and mad look on her face.

"How dare you complement me? I am not happy with you, I am mad, very very mad at you for accusing me of blinking mister, hmph!" Eileen said as she crossed her arms before turning her head to the right, closing her eyes. Zizzlorrn nodded his head in amusement as his grin was still on his face, suppressing a snicker.

"See Cheila, cute and adorable whenever you are mad and angry, that's how you look right now." Zizzlorrn said as he gently touched Eileen's left cheek with his right hand and caressed it, which caused the female Arrancar to turn around, looking at Zizzlorrn with the same angry look on her face as a blush came onto her cheeks as she felt Zizzlorrn stroke her cheek. Eileen's angry look quickly turned into a sly look as she closed her left eye and adorned a sly smile/smirk on her face as she playfully stuck out her tongue.

"Mmmmmmmmmm, gotcha, I am not really mad, frustrated, or upset at you buddy, I was just pulling your leg like I normally do." Eileen explained through several giggle fits, which made Zizzlorrn feel tingly inside.

"I know you were Cheila." Zizzlorrn said as he poked Eileen in the stomach where her belly button was, which caused Eileen to place her right hand on her chest and smile while blushing as a giggle came out from her lips.

"Oh really Ziz?" Eileen coyly asked with a smirk on her face as she slowly and loudly licked her lips before her sly smile came back on her face.

"Yes really Cheila." Zizzlorrn answered as he watched Eileen take his left hand and placed both the middle and index fingers of Zizzlorrn's left hand on her cleavage. Zizzlorrn then felt the middle and index fingers of his left hand being rubbed against Eileen's cleavage as he looked up at Eileen's face and saw that the female Arrancar was softly smiling at him. Zizzlorrn felt tingly as he not only felt the soft skin of the cleavage part of Eileen's breasts.

"Cheila I didn't want to say this but…" Zizzlorrn paused as he learned into Eileen's left ear and whispered into it. "You have a nice cleavage."

Eileen's smile widened even further as she whispered right back at him. "That is okay Ziz I am NOT creeped out by you complementing on my cleavage; I actually appreciate that complement from you to tell you the truth, thank you."

"You're welcome." Was all Zizzlorrn said as Eileen took his fingers off of her cleavage and leaned in to kiss him on his left cheek. "So Cheila, what do you want to do now?"

Eileen crossed her right leg over the other as she placed both of her hands on the chair that she was sitting on. She then slyly grinned at Zizzlorrn. "I dunno, maybe go back to either my place or your place, and cuddle with each other while watching T.V." Eileen suggested, winking at Zizzlorrn with her left eye closed as she slowly and loudly licked her lips as saliva flew off of her tongue and out of her mouth. "What do you say Ziz, go to either of our places and cuddle with each other on either a couch or our own beds, how about that huh sweetie?"


End file.
